To Have and Have Not
by Libellule
Summary: UPDATED 10.11.04 The island changes you. Survival is uncertain. How is Nasuti involved with Seiji's disappearance and can Ryo get him back? RyoSeiji yaoi
1. Chapter one: In Love and War

Summary: When unrequited love shifts jealousy into blind rage, Seiji finds himself displaced.   
  
Ryo/Seiji Shounen ai Drama R  
  
Warning: This story contains shounen ai, which implies male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains violence and implied non-con sex. Consider yourself forewarned.   
  
Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. I am but a lowly slug.  
  
  
  
To Have and Have Not  
by Libellule  
  
Chapter one:   
In Love and War  
  
  
  
Nasuti realized quite suddenly that she had serious competition for Ryo's affections. It had come upon her without warning one day as her hands were submerged in soapy dishwater. She had been washing a plate from dinner, staring dreamily out the window when she noticed Byakuen running towards the house. The white tiger stopped briefly and watched as his master and his companion followed farther off in the distance.  
  
Attracted by the sheer knowledge of knowing she wasn't supposed to see, Nasuti spied on their private moment, staring through the half closed drapes that framed the kitchen window.  
  
They were just walking towards the house. Seiji was talking quietly to Ryo, with a kind of elation that she'd never seen in him before, when Ryo unexpectedly pushed him against the exterior of the house and kissed him. Passion forced their bodies together as Seiji kissed him back. Ryo broke away and whispered something huskily in Seiji's ear, causing him to laugh. Ryo leaned back from him slightly surprised, but grinned and then laughed too. With an arm slung over his shoulder, Ryo guided Seiji into the house and out of Nasuti's view.   
  
Nasuti felt something die inside her. Such a simple act, a whimsical moment, but what she'd witnessed had been real-- real emotion, real happiness, real love.   
  
It was right then and there that she knew drastic measures had to be taken.  
  
Ryo was _hers_. He loved _her_. This thing with Seiji was just a phase-- some sort of deep sympathy between comrades that would dissipate as time progressed. But as she turned off the running water and dried her hands on the dish towel, she knew it was time to take things into her own hands.  
  
They were cautious enough, saving sickening displays of affection for when they thought no one was looking. Catching only glimpses of a quick brush of lips, lingering caresses, and enlaced fingers, Nasuti wasn't even sure if they'd consummated their relationship yet.   
  
It had only been a few weeks since Ryo and Seiji ambushed everyone with the announcement of their pairing.   
  
Three weeks and six days to be exact.   
  
But what made this worse, much, much worse is that they had known each other for years. They already knew the other's background and little quirks. It gave Nasuti less time to work with before they got past the awkward first stage of dating and into the secondary stage-- sex. Not that having sex meant that their relationship would be permanent-- it was just an extra complication as far as Nasuti was concerned. Tensions in the house were high and she didn't think either of them were foolish enough to breach house protocol. However, two young men's libidos would surely win out soon.  
  
Stupidly hoping that their relationship would dissolve, she had wasted these three weeks-- soon to be four-- deceiving herself.   
  
  
Nasuti heard the happy couple entering at the back door and quickly abandoned the kitchen for her bedroom.   
  
Now was the time to act.   
  
Nasuti loathed to admit it, but Ryo was completely enamored with Seiji. It was always he who initiated affection when others were near. Of course, Seiji indulged him, who wouldn't? Each time, Seiji grew less and less hesitant. She had to remedy this immediately.   
  
She listened as they ascended the staircase, Ryo's pleasant voice murmuring words that should be reserved only for her.   
  
_Soon_, she thought. Soon she'd taste the pleasure of Ryo's lips and the bliss of his touch.   
  
Observing herself in the mirror, Nasuti smoothed her shirt around her feminine figure. She turned slightly, admiring her shape. She was endowed with firm breasts, long legs, and a curvaceous figure-- more than enough for any man to stop and stare.   
  
Nasuti was confident that she could win Ryo's love. If she played her cards right, she could be Sanada Nasuti before the year was up.   
  
And crush that insolent bastard, Seiji, into the dirt where he belonged.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Shin thought it was adorable.   
  
He was in the living room with Touma and Shuu watching TV. Ryo and Seiji had discreetly come in through the back, but he heard the slight click-clack of the door as they retreated upstairs.   
  
Shin's heart warmed at the sight of them-- at least someone was happy and in love.   
  
His opinion was not the popular one of the house, however. Nasuti was obviously less than thrilled, though she tried her best to hide it. Touma was outwardly hostile towards them, particularly Seiji. Ryo would quickly spring to his defense, not that Seiji needed it, and soon Touma and Ryo would be fighting in a fierce exchange of words.   
  
  
Shuu had not given his view yet. He didn't comment much about it other than nodding or shaking his head. Casting a sideways glance in his direction, Shin would love to know what the Earth warrior was thinking. He'd never seen Shuu so silent in all his life. Shin suspected that Shuu was still mulling it over.   
  
  
Well, I'm glad they have each other. Shin said to no one in particular. Especially now after all that's happened...  
  
I can't believe you condone this. Touma retorted, his gaze fixed on the television screen.   
  
And I can't believe that you're so disdainful. Shin replied. They're your friends and they've found happiness in each other.  
  
Touma chose not to start another argument with Shin and kept his thoughts to himself. But it was apparent that he was agitated. Perhaps there was another reason Touma was upset.   
  
Maybe he was jealous, maybe behind closed doors he and Seiji had been something once. Maybe he was shocked or angry with himself for lost opportunities. Touma was angry with himself and taking it out on them.   
  
Shin watched his profile, but Touma would not look at him.   
  
They sat in unquiet, the television occupying the lack of conversation. Its seemed as if the room was filled with gas, awaiting only the spark of a fiery word to engulf them all in flames.   
  
Things had never been this uneasy among them. It was almost as if a trust had been broken. Perhaps one had been. Though, they all were guilty of turning a blind eye to the spark of romance between Ryo and Seiji.   
  
Shin was happy for them, he really was. Loneliness was the price of bearing the armor-- all they had was each other. It was hard to maintain a relationship when one bore such a secret. Most of them had severed ties with their families or at least distanced themselves. It was rare to find a person that was selfless enough to understand that they were part of something greater than themselves.   
  
He just could not understand why two of his best friends weren't speaking to the other two over something so foolish. Shin knew Touma wasn't really this much of an asshole.   
_  
  
_Sighing, Shin desperately wished they could get back to being friends again. He hated being stuck in the middle of all this tension.  
  
  
His sigh became the lit match in the loaded room as Touma muttered, This is fucking unbelievable.  
  
Sick of all this nonsense, Shin's own anger boiled over. I didn't know you were such a bigot, Touma, Shin retorted.   
  
I am not a bigot. He sat straight up, glaring at him furiously. They have mislead--  
  
Hey, lighten up. Shuu interrupted.   
  
It speaks! Touma mocked.   
  
Folding his arms, Shuu replied, For someone with such a high IQ, you can really be a baka.  
  
If Shin went off, fucking guys how would you feel?  
  
Shin's mouth dropped, speechless and nearly offended by the reference.  
  
Look, it took me by surprise too. But I've thought about it and I don't care. If Shin woke up tomorrow flaming gay--.  
  
Excuse me! Shin's exclamation went unheeded.   
  
--It wouldn't change our friendship. Seiji and Ryo are my friends-- they're good friends-- and I still trust them with my life. Nothing has changed around here except you.  
  
Touma stood, shaking his head. I don't believe this. He retorted and stormed out of the room.   
  
Shin and Shuu stared after him, the sound of the forgotten movie filling up the quiet between them.   
  
  
After a moment, Shin said indignantly, Flaming gay?   
  
A grin spread across his face, and the two remaining troopers broke into helpless laughter.   
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The clock in the hall chimed nine times as Nasuti crept down the stairs. She peered through the doorway into the living room.   
  
He was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. Hearing the shower running upstairs, she knew the other would be a while. Now was the time to make her move-- when _he_ was alone.  
  
  
She sauntered towards him, her short skirt barely coming to mid-thigh. He glanced up at her, then stared, a mixture of surprise and amusement reflecting in his eyes.   
  
As he attempted to rise from the couch she pushed him back down, leaning over him seductively, her low cut blouse revealing her black, lace trimmed bra.   
  
Wide-eyed, he asked, What are you doing?  
  
Giving you something you've wanted for a long time now.   
  
Before he could stop her, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into an ardent kiss. Straddling his lap, her fingers laced in his hair, Nasuti fastened her mouth over his, her tongue seeking his.   
  
His hands traced up her arms and firmly saddled around her shoulders.   
  
  
Seiji roughly wrenched her away.   
  
Nasuti looked at him with angered astonishment.   
  
What do you think you're doing? He asked irately. You _know_ Ryo and I are together now.   
  
Seiji rose from the couch, tearing away from her treacherous grasp.   
  
Furious that she had been unable to deceive him, she screamed, Together? He's not with you!  
  
Nasuti, why can't you understand--.  
  
Me understand? She interrupted. It's you who is mistaken. He can't possibly love you, Seiji!   
  
His eyes narrowing, he asked, And why is that so impossible?   
  
she laughed cruelly. How could Ryo ever fall in love with _you_? You, who's heart is made of ice? You don't truly love!   
  
  
Seiji straightened to his full height, looking down on her with cool eyes.   
  
You don't know what you're talking about. He said.   
  
  
I do know the difference between love and pity. She murmured. Ryo doesn't love you, Seiji. He is kind to you because that is his nature. It's sickening how you take advantage of him, how you pervert his good intentions, deceiving him into thinking you are what he wants.  
  
Nasuti stepped towards him, making sure he was paying attention. You destroy all you touch. Is it really such a wonder that your mother abandoned you and your father can't stand the sight of you, little _gaijin_?   
  
She smiled sardonically as she watched him stiffen. Do you want to drive Ryo away too? Do you want to hurt him? You are like ice to his fire-- he needs more than you can give him.  
  
  
Nasuti held her breath, unsure if her speech had affected Seiji at all.   
  
Seiji stooped his head slightly and walked past her, Goodnight, Nasuti.   
  
  
Unbridled rage coursed through her, You heartless bastard! You mean less than nothing to him! Ryo will never love you!   
  
Nasuti chased him to the doorway, shouting after him as he walked into the night, Do you hear me? You're nothing to him, but another way to get off! He'll never--.  
  
She stopped short.   
  
  
Ryo stood in the shadows of the stairwell, looking at Nasuti, incensed.   
  
I-I didn't see you there, Ryo. Nasuti whispered.   
  
How dare you... He started, too angry to finish. He came down the stairs, glaring at her, his wet hair dripping onto his worn sweatshirt.   
  
Now, Ryo... She trailed. You-you didn't hear what he--.  
  
I heard enough. His words were quick, effectively cutting her off. How could you say that to him?  
  
It's true! He is colder than ice--.  
  
You know nothing about him! He shouted. Or about us.  
  
  
Ryo looked directly at her and stated bluntly, I'm in love with him.   
  
In other words, not her.   
  
  
Nasuti stepped backward, his words stung her as would a slap to the face.   
  
That was it-- her hopes were charred, consumed by the flames of his perverted love for Seiji.   
  
Her defenses flared and the desire to hurt him was strong.   
  
Oh I get it... She hissed. You like being in control. That's not love, Ryo, that's power. Having dominion over him thrills you and Seiji is ever obedient.   
  
His voice was dangerously low.   
  
What you consider his love and devotion is really nothing more than his fear and sense of duty to his leader. Parting his legs for you-- he's your own little whore.   
  
Nasuti saw the rage burning behind his blue eyes, but that only fueled her words.   
  
You've always been one for control and power... Do you get aroused when he begs you to stop? Do his objections make you want it more? Seiji is very beautiful, with his blond hair and violet eyes-- I'll bet you don't even notice the difference. Do you even listen to his cries of protest as you _fuck_ him?  
  
  
For a moment, Nasuti was afraid that Ryo was going to strike her. His hands were balled into tight fists by his sides and his eyes blazed with a violent fury.   
  
Get out of my sight, before I do something you'll regret.  
  
Truly frightened, she fled and she did not stop until she had safely locked herself in her bedroom.   
  
With tears streaming down her cheeks, she flung herself on her bed and sobbed. She knew she'd gone too far-- it had come out of her mouth in a fit of anger. She wanted to hurt Ryo as he'd hurt her, and now-- Ryo would never love her.   
  
That god damned fucking gaijin whore had stolen her Ryo.   
  
_He will pay. _   
  
  
  
Continued in chapter two...  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
Please take the time to review or send me an e-mail-- this chapter was very difficult to write! Oh the woes of being a fanfiction author! *grins* okay, so I'm a bit melodramatic, but seriously a bit of feedback would really help me with the still unfinished chapter two...   



	2. Chapter two: Circles

Summary: When unrequited love shifts jealousy into blind rage, Seiji finds himself displaced.   
  
Ryo/Seiji yaoi Drama R  
  
Warning: This story contains _yaoi_ which is male/male sex. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains violence and descriptive sex scenes. Consider yourself forewarned.   
  
Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. God, how I wish it did...   
  
  
To Have and Have Not  
by Libellule  
  
  
Chapter two: Circles  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sky was turning from fiery pinks into the purples of twilight when Ryo stepped outside into the nightfall. He shivered as the cold air stung at the dampness of his hair and skin. Wordlessly, he chose a direction and went off in search of Seiji.   
  
Anger was one of his stronger emotions and it frightened him that he could feel such a deep rage. Nasuti had almost succeeded in goading him into violence. That woman was insane-- she had gone too far this time.   
  
An unsettling sensation pricked around his heart-- Ryo felt sick inside. Her words had formed a nasty ache that gnawed at his innermost fears. Was he like that? Were her accusations based in truth?   
  
  
Seiji was where Ryo thought he would be, in his meditation spot, which meant he wanted to be found-- which meant he was really upset. His eyes weren't closed, but he didn't look up as Ryo approached him.   
  
Ryo crouched beside him, studying his features. Always steeling himself, always warring with his emotions, struggling to keep them in check, Seiji's face was unreadable. Years of psychological abuse under his father had taken its toll. The only hint of emotion came from what Ryo could garner from his visible eye. He was worried about Seiji and what might happen someday if he snapped.   
  
You okay? Ryo asked.  
  
Seiji nodded and let himself be kissed on the cheek.  
  
You do know I love you, don't you? Ryo said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Seiji's head lowered and he closed his eyes, nodding too slightly to be affirmation. Ryo wished Seiji would look at him-- he felt something was horribly, horribly wrong.   
  
Please, if you won't say something, at least look at me.  
  
Seiji would not look at him, but said almost too calmly, There was truth in her words.   
  
Ryo shook his head vehemently, No, Seiji, she--.  
  
I _am_ like ice to your fire. He stated flatly.   
  
Ryo made a strangled sound of frustration.  
  
I'm not easy to love. Seiji murmured. No one has ever loved me before... I would understand if you could not either.   
  
Withdrawing his touch, Ryo dropped his hand from Seiji's shoulder and sat back on his heels.   
  
His voice was low, but firm. Do you doubt my integrity so much that you would believe her over me?  
  
Raising his eyes from the ground, Seiji looked at him, startled. I don't doubt you...  
  
Ryo prompted, holding his gaze, not allowing him to look away.   
  
But, I'm... terrified.  
  
It came out in a whisper. Color drained from his face, the unsettling pangs around his heart flaring up. You're afraid of me.  
  
Seiji said quickly. Not of you... I'm frightened of this love, Ryo.   
  
Ryo stared at him, obviously not understanding.   
  
Speaking rapidly, painfully extracting the words from his heart, he uttered, I'm afraid it will go away-- I'm afraid that if I accept this love into my heart, you'll break it--. Seiji paused then, the words such an effort, such an obvious struggle to release. --that if I let you fill that void inside of me, the pain of its absence will be more than I can stand...   
  
Ryo crawled ahead, reaching out gently touching his shoulders, a smile breaking at his lips.   
  
Love is a risk, Seiji. I can't promise you anything, but I think we're worth the risk.   
  
Seiji smiled, but turned away.   
  
I won't abandon you. Ryo reached up and touched his face, brushing the blond hair from his eyes.   
  
  
Seiji noticed that Ryo was shivering, though he was trying his best to hide it.   
  
Ryo, come here. Seiji pulled Ryo against him, his back to his chest. Seiji rubbed his hands along Ryo's arms and shoulders, trying to warm him. You shouldn't be outside with wet hair.   
  
Ryo sniffled and said, I know.  
  
Come on, let's get you home.  
  
Unwilling to move, Ryo leaned back heavily against Seiji. But this is so nice.  
  
Seiji just smirked and continued to massage warmth into his limbs.  
  
You know, Ryo began seriously, I would never hurt you...  
  
Chances are if you hurt me, I probably would deserve it. Seiji remarked casually.   
  
I'd never force you to do anything... As Ryo said this he felt Seiji tense. For a moment, he thought he'd said something wrong until he realized that Seiji's attention was diverted elsewhere.   
  
They were not alone.   
  
  
  
Ryo stood, then helped Seiji to his feet. They scanned the dark forest for signs of the intruder.  
  
Seiji muttered. Sure enough, the warrior of Darkness revealed himself from the shadows.   
  
What are you doing here? Seiji asked.   
  
You were in such distress the last time we met. Though he spoke to Seiji, Anubis glared at Ryo, whose frown deepened as the Masho stepped forward. I wondered how you were fairing.   
  
His voice said one thing, but his eyes said another. Ryo knew a secret dialogue was going on between them.   
  
Seiji's tone was clipped.   
  
I am relieved that you are well. Anubis said finally after an uneasy silence.   
  
I'll bet. Ryo muttered under his breath. He was by Seiji's shoulder, placing a protective hand at the small of his back, staring Anubis down.   
  
Obviously, I have interrupted. Anubis turned to fade back to his darkness. Another time, perhaps.   
  
  
When he was gone, Ryo said, I don't trust him.   
  
Seiji said nothing, walking with Ryo towards the house.   
  
Ryo frowned. I don't like the way he looks at you.   
  
Seiji faltered a step. And how is that?  
  
Like he covets you. Ryo scowled.  
  
Ryo, it's really very sweet of you to be jealous.  
  
Ryo said incredulously. I'm not jealous of you and Anubis.   
  
Seiji smiled, but didn't say anything more.   
  
I'm not! He insisted. But I'll be damned if I'll just sit around and watch him threaten you.   
  
He's not--.  
  
Ryo interrupted, let me protect you, okay?  
  
Slinging an arm around his waist, Seiji guided Ryo back to the house, a grin playing at his lips.   
  
But the smile faded as he recalled the unspoken words snaking in Anubis' dark eyes.  
  
_:You betrayed me with a kiss.:_   
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Are you sure you guys don't want to come with us? Shuu asked as he hunched to tie his sneakers. We can make room for you two in the Jeep.   
  
No, that's okay. Ryo replied, We don't really feel up to it.   
  
That's too bad. Shuu stood, slinging a duffle bag over his shoulder. ...'cause after we drop Nasuti off at the train station, we're going to that Italian place in the city-- they make the best pizza this side of Tokyo!  
  
Come on, Shuu! Hurry up with those bags! Shin hollered from outside. If we don't leave now, Nasuti will miss her train!   
  
Later, Ryo. Shuu said as he scrambled out the door.   
  
Ryo grinned as he watched Shuu attempt to shove the last bag into the overcrowded Jeep, while arguing with Shin, who was yelling at him for making them late. Touma beeped the horn, impatiently, telling them both to shut up and get the hell in. Sitting in the passenger seat, Nasuti merely adjusted her sun hat, ignoring their oafishness altogether.   
  
  
Everyone in the house had heard last night's outburst. And it was no surprise when Nasuti had come downstairs in the morning announcing that she was going to spend the next two weeks at her parent's home. Humiliated, she decided that time away would do her some good. Nasuti had asked if someone could drive her to the train station and pick her up again in two weeks and naturally the boys obliged her. Ryo and Seiji declined to join the others, but after last night, no one had expected them to.   
  
  
Ryo chuckled again as he watched the jeep finally peal out of the driveway and down the street, out of view.  
  
Sighing contentedly, he turned and walked towards the kitchen where Seiji was at the table, leafing through the newspaper he'd been reading last night. Ryo leaned in the doorway, pausing to study how the sweep of Seiji's hair revealed the nape of his neck, a tender place where his skin was soft and his response was quick-- how his limbs rested in such a state of grace, the curve of his back, strong and alluring-- Suddenly, it occurred to Ryo that they were alone.   
  
Alone together for the very first time.   
  
A pang of nervousness laced his insides.   
  
  
Coolly, Ryo entered the room, bowing to kiss the top of Seiji's head, Hey, Seiji.   
  
Seiji glanced up, smiling at him, then returned back to his reading.   
  
Sitting across from him, Ryo fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
What's on your mind, Ryo? Seiji asked, not looking up from the paper.   
  
Ryo stuttered. His mouth was dry. His tongue, unthinkably huge, stuck to the roof of his mouth. Well, actually--. He stopped, changing his mind, swallowing with difficulty. No, forget it.   
  
Just ask me. Seiji said, putting down the paper, looking at him.  
  
_Not the eyes. _Ryo thought._ Please, not the scrutiny of his eyes._  
  
Well, I--. Ryo blushed, clearly fazed. He dropped his gaze into his lap. He direly need a glass of water. That is, we've--.  
  
  
Feeling hands on his shoulders, Ryo realized that Seiji was standing before him. His smile was slight, but his eyes were mischievous.  
  
Maddeningly slow, Seiji arched his body downward, straddling Ryo's lap.   
  
Ryo managed a look of surprise, but nothing more than that as Seiji pulled him into a fervent kiss. His right hand gripped Ryo's shirt, but his left hand pushed something small into Ryo's palm that he'd retrieved from his shirt pocket.  
  
Wrenching himself away, Seiji stood leaving Ryo breathless. I think that's what you meant to say. He smiled coyly and deserted the kitchen without so much as a backward glance.   
  
Ryo stared after him perplexed. _What the hell_ _was that?_  
  
The small object Seiji had placed in his hand crackled as he unclenched his fist. As Ryo looked at the item, he dropped back into his chair, astounded.   
  
It was a condom.  
  
  
Ryo caught up with Seiji in the stairway. He advanced behind him, grabbing Seiji by the waist.   
  
I was wondering when you were coming... Seiji commented wryly.   
  
Ryo stopped Seiji right there on the steps, spinning him around, kissing Seiji into silence.   
  
Simply amazed by how well Seiji knew him already, Ryo wanted to know Seiji, he wanted to know him more intimately than his skin. Ryo wanted to possess him, to be possessed by him.   
  
  
Taking Seiji's two hands to his lips, Ryo kissed each tenderly, memorizing the shape of his knuckles. The gentle warmth in his hands molded Ryo to him. He felt Seiji's pulse, beating softly and steadily and Ryo knew it was the rhythm he wanted to move to for the rest of his life.   
  
Come upstairs. Seiji whispered.   
  
Ryo nodded, but would not let go, could not detach himself from the heat of Seiji's skin.  
  
Seiji's voice shimmered with soft laughter as Ryo's lips tickled his skin. He withdrew from Ryo's grasp, enticing him up the stairs.   
  
When Seiji made it to the landing, Ryo trapped him against the wall between his arms. Blue eyes scrutinizing, Ryo examined Seiji intimately, trying to find the borders of his entity, attempting to unravel the elusive mystery of his essence.   
  
A spark in Seiji's eyes divulged him-- exposed his secrets, if only for an instant.  
  
  
Ryo kissed Seiji's cheek, easing his mouth down his neck, relishing in the taste of his skin. He felt Seiji's breath catch, a soft tremble in his throat.  
  
Taking him by the hand, Ryo ushered Seiji into his bedroom, not quite closing the door behind them.  
  
Seiji stood beside his bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall from his shoulders in a graceful decent.   
  
That simple gesture ignited Ryo. Suddenly, there was no time for memorizing and savoring. Ryo wanted him-- needed him-- _now_.   
  
They moved furiously, their motions clumsy and ungraceful. Ryo tore at his clothes as he not so much kissed Seiji as devoured his mouth. When he freed himself from his shirt, he quickly pushed Seiji down, forcing him onto the bed.   
  
Looking down at Seiji laying beneath him, Ryo leaned forward, hovering just shy of a kiss.   
  
Seiji, I love you.  
  
Gently, Seiji put a finger to Ryo's lips and shook his head. Don't say that. He whispered. Not now when you might not mean it.  
  
Ryo opened his mouth to protest, but Seiji silenced him again.   
  
What I meant is that we are still new to each other.   
  
Ryo smiled at Seiji's choice of words and kissed him again, letting a tide of fervor entwine them, one merging into the other until there were no boundaries, only circles and circles of fire.  
  
  
Advancing on top, Ryo looked down into Seiji's face, searching his eyes. He took his mouth in a long, ardent kiss while gently urging his thighs wider, fingers reaching beneath to caress him.   
  
Seiji inhaled sharply as he felt Ryo's touch invade him. He writhed against him, arching his body in response, ... please.   
  
Sliding his hands down to Seiji's hips, caressing the bone beneath the flesh, Ryo bent to place his mouth there, groping the skin with his lips. Ryo trailed lower, his hot mouth encompassing around Seiji's aroused shaft.  
  
A soft gasp escaping his lips, Seiji fought to keep his hips from raising off the bed impatiently, seeking the indulgences of Ryo's mouth. Digging his fingers into the sheets, Seiji gripped the fabric tightly in a vain attempt to get ahold of _something_.   
  
Before Ryo's tongue alone pulled Seiji over the edge, he abruptly stopped and knelt up on his hands and knees over Seiji.   
  
Panting hard, Seiji nearly growled with disbelief. ...Ryo, _please_.  
  
He smiled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Not yet. Ryo murmured into his skin.   
  
As he kissed Seiji afresh on his lips, he once again pushed his fingers inside, preparing him for what he so desperately wanted.   
  
I _want_... Seiji heard Ryo utter incompletely as he lay over him, his arousal prodded against Seiji's thigh. Do you trust me to...?   
  
And Ryo paused there, for it was a real question-- a real concern. His blue eyes sought consent.  
  
Seiji whispered hoarsely. Shifting himself, reclining back against the mattress, legs spread into a more accomodating position, he murmured again,   
  
  
Nervous, Ryo took a breath. His heart was pounding in his chest-- so loudly he was sure that Seiji could hear it too. If he could, Seiji showed no signs of it. He lay there, disheveled and _so _beautiful, breathing slightly labored as he waited for Ryo. Trailing his hands over the flat surface of Seiji's stomach, up over the solid muscles of his chest and then back down, Ryo felt a wild rush. His hands gripped Seiji's hips, lifting...   
  
Thoughts evaporating, he lost it again-- wanton emotion coming in a quick haste that blocked out all other logic except _lust_. He couldn't think-- couldn't discern any reason other than his own desperate want.  
  
Swept up in the turbulent tide of his need, Ryo pushed himself inside, the condom unused on the night stand beside his bed.  
  
  
Seiji wrenched his eyes shut, barely holding back a cry of pain. His breathing came in controlled, tight gasps.   
  
Ryo supported himself with one hand, and with the other caressed Seiji's cheek. He tried to be gentle, but he couldn't control his impatience.   
  
You all right? He asked as Seiji winced.   
  
Seiji murmured. Ryo paused trying to clear his head to think. He began to move away, but Seiji held a hand at his waist. ...just slower, Ryo.   
  
Except, Ryo surged forward, thrusting himself deeper inside and in the same instant, as Seiji couldn't help but screamed out in pain, Ryo silenced him with a kiss. He stayed there while Seiji trembled against his lips.   
  
Ryo lulled. He murmured soothing, nonsensical things to him as he slowly built up a rhythm. Pace quickly increasing, he lost himself in the motion. There was no stopping-- Ryo needed to satisfy the ache-- the burn of lust seething within him.   
  
  
Something lurched inside-- and Seiji consciously let go of his control and placed his trust in Ryo. The pain started to turn into an ache and then twisted suddenly into enrapturing pleasure. Seiji gasped at the vision blearing sensation. Couldn't take it-- felt too much, wanted too many things at once-- he drove forward to meet Ryo's thrusts, his desire just as great.   
  
Abruptly, he stilled-- the world suddenly turning white and noiseless-- then shuddered in the throes of passion as the world came crashing back almost painfully loud. Seiji heard Ryo cry out, but _felt_ him stiffen, _felt_ him inside, spilling out, quivering intensely, stilling, his skin grating against his own, withdrawing--  
  
All of a sudden he realized that Ryo was speaking to him.  
  
  
  
Ryo gave a worried glance and said, I asked if you were all right?  
  
Smiling despite himself, Seiji replied, Of course.   
  
Placing a kiss very tenderly on his lips, Ryo pulled back and whispered, Seiji, I love you. Then he rested his head on Seiji's chest, wrapping his arms around him, and heard very gently as he drifted off to sleep, I love you too, Ryo.   
  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
  
Sunlight cut a warm path across the tangled mess of sheets as Ryo and Seiji slept soundly on the bed. Seiji opened his eyes slowly. From the light pouring into the room, Seiji knew it was late afternoon.   
  
Regretfully, he had to move. The others would be back soon. Seiji canted his head slightly towards Ryo, who was curled against his side, his soft breath teasing his skin.   
  
Seiji whispered, kissing his ear lobe. We have to get up.  
  
He moaned, but made no attempt to move.   
  
It's late. Seiji said, propping himself up.  
  
Ryo snaked an arm around Seiji's waist, keeping the blond in place. Let them find us.   
  
Seiji smiled and said as he stood, removing himself from Ryo's grasp, I think I'd rather take a shower.   
  
Ryo grinned. Can I come?   
  
Seiji looked down at him, and commented, You already did.  
  
  
Ryo stretched out onto his side, propping his head on his hand as he watched Seiji gather his clothes and leave his room.   
  
_Our room now_, he corrected himself. Ryo's smile broadened-- he couldn't help it-- Well, it had been pretty damn fantastic. He covered his dopey grin with his hand. _It's gonna be really tough,_ Ryo thought, _keeping _this_ a secret_.   
  
Flopping back on his bed, satiated, Ryo sighed. As much as he wanted to lie right where he was, he knew Seiji was right, and he had to get up before the others returned. It was important to Seiji that they keep their relationship low key and Ryo wanted to respect that.   
  
Listening to the sound of running water, Ryo forced himself to rise. He pulled the sheets up, trying to remember if he had bothered to make his bed this morning. It seemed so long ago now. Ryo decided it didn't matter.   
  
He caught sight of his disheveled reflection in the mirror as he crossed the room.  
  
Ryo, you'd better get that foolish grin off your face or they're going to know you got laid. He said to himself. And you might want to put some clothes on.   
  
Ryo pulled on his discarded jeans from the floor, and searched about for his shirt as he wondered when they might have a chance to be alone together again.   
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
The spray of water was hot and soothing and Seiji did not want to step out of it. Reluctantly, he knew he had to. Seiji was not prone to taking showers in the middle of the afternoon and the others would be returning from the city within the hour.   
  
Cutting off the water, Seiji stepped out of the shower into the steam filled bathroom. He leaned against the sink, letting the water drip from his soaked body. The mirror had clouded with condensation, and he smeared clear a path so he could look at himself.  
  
Seiji studied his reflection. He looked the same, but was he really? He'd just let himself be taken by another man-- It was not something he had thought too much about before.   
  
_God, what was that? _ He thought. _A tsunami._  
  
Ryo was indeed a tidal wave-- one that had completely flooded his senses. Or better still, altogether paralyzed his mind. He'd never felt that way before-- losing himself so completely.  
  
Truly a wildfire, his intensity wielding a pleasure pain that was all encompassing, Ryo consumed everything he touched. That afternoon, Seiji had given over his control to Ryo-- something that thrilled him and at the same moment scared him beyond measure.   
  
A loud rap on the bathroom door startled Seiji out of his thoughts.   
  
Are you okay in there? Ryo asked from the other side.   
  
Just-- just give me a moment. Seiji answered as he grabbed a towel and hastily dried himself off. He pulled his clothes on quickly, and with a final look in the mirror, he joined Ryo in the hall.   
  
  
Hey, darling. Ryo said, leaning to kiss his damp cheek. Everything okay?  
  
Seiji nodded and smiled. Everything would be all right.   
  
Come on, Ryo said grasping his hand. The afternoon movie just started and it's James Bond! And I'll make the pop corn, you don't have to do anything...  
  
Seiji laughed softly as Ryo ushered him down the stairs. Ryo could be really adorable when he wanted to be.   
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
Nearly forty-five minutes into GoldenEye, the front door opened and Touma, Shin and Shuu came bursting in.   
  
Hey Seiji. How's it going? Shuu asked, leaning over the back of the couch.   
  
Seiji put a finger to his lips and pointed down at Ryo, who was fast asleep. His body was prone across the couch with his head resting in Seiji's lap.   
  
We brought you guys back some pizza. Shin whispered, placing the box on the coffee table.   
  
Ryo asked groggily. ...I'm starved. Yawning, he sat up and opened the box, helping himself to a slice of extra cheese.   
  
Ryo, you're getting as bad as Shuu! Shin laughed.   
  
Hey, there's nothing wrong with a healthy appetite. Shuu defended. Mouth full, Ryo nodded in agreement and offered a slice to Shuu.   
  
There is when your pants don't fit! Shin teased him.   
  
Hey! This is all muscle! He protested.  
  
Oh, not that again. Touma said, sliding next to Seiji on the couch. Ignoring the banter between Shin and Shuu, he turned to the blond, making an attempt at civilized conversation, and asked, So, what did you two do while we were out?  
  
Nothing much, Seiji remarked casually. He did not want to lie to Touma, but he would in this case.   
  
Suddenly, Shuu yelled, Okay the gloves are coming off! and proceeded to chase Shin, who held the pizza box captive, around the kitchen. For once, Seiji was glad to have the diversion of Shin and Shuu's antics, as Touma became distracted and did not pry further into how their afternoon had been spent.   
  
To be continued in chapter three...  
  
  
******  
  
Author's note:  
  
I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. This was the hardest _thing_ to write-- I struggled with how far I should censor myself for ff.net and came up with a compromise of sorts.   
  
Great, big, HUGE thank yous to every single person who reviewed-- you have no idea the motivation and happiness it sent to me. That said, oh please don't stop! *grins*  
  
Chapter three brings the return of Nasuti... hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And for all you Anubis fans-- just you _wait--_ it's gonna knock your socks off!   
  
Please pester me with e-mails to get my lazy self to post chapter three more sooner than later. ^_~   
  
Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com  
http://thedragonflysleeps.tripod.com  
  



	3. Chapter three: The Arrival

Summary: When unrequited love shifts jealousy into blind rage, Seiji finds himself displaced.   
  
Ryo/Seiji shounen ai Drama R  
  
Warning: This story contains _shounen ai_ which is male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains violence and foul play. Consider yourself warned.   
  
Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. God, how I wish it did...   
  
  
  
  
  
To Have And Have Not  
by Libellule  
  
Chapter three: The Arrival  
  
  
  
A strong gust of wind blew as Nasuti stepped out of the jeep. Placing her hand atop her head to keep her sun hat from escaping, she looked up at her large summer home.   
  
She remembered the day she had opened it to her five new friends. It had been out of respect to her grandfather and of a greater responsibility-- the world had been at stake. Without a cent to their names and no roof over their heads, the five Samurai Troopers, with the responsibility of centuries weighing on their young shoulders, had no place to go. The absurdity of the situation was highly amusing to her now. She had willingly and foolishly played Maid Marian to Robin Hood and his band of merry men.   
  
She couldn't help but feel bitterness. Where would they be without Nasuti's help? How many times had she given support and insight to Ryo? If not for her, they surely would have failed. They did not know of the armors legends. They were foolish young boys, hardly having the maturity for the task.   
  
Where would they be-- where would Ryo be?   
  
_Dead._ She thought bitterly. _Dead, if not for me._ Ryo owed her-- and owed her big.   
  
  
Two weeks had gone by quickly, but it had been enough time to set her plan in motion. Nasuti had not finished unpacking her suitcases when the doorbell rang. A pang of nervous excitement twisted her stomach. Her package had arrived.   
  
It had taken Nasuti the entire two weeks to locate and had cost six hundred and ten English pounds, but it had finally come. In a long, heavy box, it had been hand delivered by a skittish, young man. Scribbling her signature on his clipboard, she grabbed the package, slammed the door, and whisked upstairs to her room before anyone saw her.  
  
Tearing away the brown paper marked with a multitude of stamps and stickers, Nasuti carefully unlatched the solid wooden box to stare upon its contents.  
  
It was a broad sword, beautifully crafted and polished to a silver shine. She cautiously lifted the heavy weapon. A red, refined gem embedded in the blade just above the intricately designed handle, glistened brightly in the sunlight.   
  
She shivered as she stared into the jewel-- what secrets it must know. Quickly, Nasuti replaced it in its case. She knew better than to hold the sword longer than a few minutes.   
  
On a plain card, in the neutral script that she had practiced, Nasuti wrote a quick message, and attached it to the top of the case.   
  
Peering cautiously into the hallway to make sure her route was clear, she walked purposefully down the corridor, wooden box in tow.   
  
Nasuti smiled. In a few hours, nothing would stand between herself and _her_ Ryo.   
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
The stairs seemed steeper than usual, Seiji thought as he ascended them, his aching muscles and joints protesting after such a grueling training session. He'd gotten lazy, no longer waking with the sun to begin his day with katas and meditation.   
  
Pausing at Ryo's closed door, Seiji knew he was still out. He had heard him leave the house early this morning with Byakuen to avoid a confrontation. No one knew that they had had a fight last night. It wasn't so much a fight as a misunderstanding. Everything would be fine right now if only Ryo would have listened to him.   
  
Rash and possessive, Ryo had jumped to his own unreasonable conclusions when he had found him with Anubis. To think that he would _ever_ be involved with Anubis was completely ludicrous.   
  
Seiji sighed as he entered the room he shared with Touma. He couldn't explain his relationship with Anubis. They weren't exactly friends, but they were close-- their armors were inescapably linked. Always knowing when Anubis was near, it was with a despised anticipation that Seiji awaited the darkness.   
  
He should have ignored him last night. He should have walked away and gone back into the house where Ryo had been waiting for him with a warm bed. But there was something in the way Anubis had looked at him, something in his tone that rooted Seiji to his spot.   
  
Seiji was not afraid of him, so he knew that it was not fear that had made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.   
  
  
He doesn't suit you. Anubis had whispered as he stepped out from the shadows.   
  
That's funny. I don't remember asking you.  
  
He's too inept to be with someone of your grace. He replied. It would be _unfortunate_ if something were to happen...  
  
Seiji turned his head slightly, not missing the underlying threat. Be very careful what you choose to say, Anubis. Seiji warned.   
  
Anubis smiled wryly. Or you'll what?  
  
Darting forward, Seiji was on him, hand around his throat, before Anubis had chance to move.   
  
I'll make you regret you were ever born.   
  
Very good, Kourin. He chuckled. Just testing your... reflexes.  
  
Seiji stepped back and glared at him. If you even _think_ of touching Ryo, so help me--.  
  
Relax. I would not dream of it. Anubis said raising his hands in a surrendering gesture. He is your lover and I would not _dare_ to hurt one close to you.  
  
Seiji did not like his tone. Look, I don't know what you think there is between us--.  
  
The warlord of darkness strode forward. Don't you feel the attraction? Anubis asked, caressing his cheek.   
  
Seiji batted his hand away. Don't touch me.  
  
How can you deny me? Can you really claim that there is nothing between us?   
  
Seiji hissed. We are bound by our armor, not by our choice.  
  
Angrily, he gripped Seiji by the shoulders. Is that why you come out here at nightfall? Because your _armor_ tells you so?   
  
Let go of me before I make you let go.  
  
His hold did not loosen as he snarled, Admit it, Seiji.   
  
Take your hands off me. His voice was even, but his eyes were ablaze.  
  
Suddenly Anubis pulled him forward, crushing his mouth with a bruising kiss.   
  
Seiji struggled to free himself, writhing awkwardly. Anubis seized his jaw, holding Seiji firmly in his iron grip. A rush of violent shock waves surged through them, like opposite forces colliding, welding the two together.   
  
To say that a kiss was not what Seiji expected, was an understatement. What was even more unexpected, was the startled gasp of a spectator.   
  
  
Ryo stood, aghast. His eyes were wide with disbelief.   
  
Seiji had been gone a long time, it was late, after dark. Ryo had been worried that something had happened, so he went out in search of him. And this is what he had found.   
  
Shaking his head with disgust, Ryo turned and stalked away.  
  
  
Oh _shit_, did this look bad. Seiji wrenched himself away with a quick, forward push, ramming the heel of his hand into Anubis' collarbone. Staggering backward, Anubis clutched his chest, a gritty laugh sputtering deep in his throat.   
  
  
Ryo--, Seiji chased after him, Ryo, it's not what you think.  
  
You caught us, Ryo! Anubis sneered.   
  
Don't listen to him. Seiji said, falling into step with Ryo. Please, let me explain--. He laid a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Don't you touch me! Ryo shouted, shrugging off his touch. Not after-- _him_. And I don't want to hear it.  
  
  
  
I _saw_ you, Seiji! Ryo blurted out angrily. With my own eyes, I saw you kissing him!  
  
Calm down, Ryo. Will you not let me explain? Seiji asked.   
  
What is there to explain? He retorted hotly.   
  
Seiji felt himself becoming exasperated. Don't overreact. You don't understand, he--.  
  
I don't want to hear what you and he did together. Ryo shot back. His anger was a palpable thing that Seiji could feel raging around him, burning his rationale to a cinder.   
  
Ryo gripped Seiji's face, roughly caressing his jaw with his thumb.   
  
Look at this. He said as he probed the mark on his lips. How long have you been with him? Ryo asked him, his voice caustic. Or should I say, how many times?   
  
  
Resisting the urge to slap him, Seiji stepped back from Ryo, his mouth drawn to a thin line of resentment.  
  
Fuck you.   
  
You'd like that wouldn't you? Ryo brushed past him, Just stay the hell away from me.   
  
  
  
Seiji watched Ryo retreat towards the house before turning back to Anubis.   
  
You son of a bitch. Seiji murmured, wiping his mouth. There would be a bruise tomorrow. Omae o korosu. _I'll kill you._   
  
Anubis smiled sardonically. I now know the answer, he whispered cryptically.  
  
Seiji asked irritated.   
  
I can wait. Anubis had said fading into his darkness, leaving Seiji cold in the black night. The outcome will be the same.   
  
  
Seiji burned with the memory-- he was so angry with Anubis, he could not be held accountable for his actions the next time that they met. It had all been too convenient.   
  
Anubis had set the whole thing up-- waiting for just the right moment to strike, when Ryo was sure to find them at just the _wrong_ moment. And like fools, they had both fallen into it. Exactly what was Anubis up to?   
  
  
And Ryo. How the hell could he think that Seiji had been with Anubis? That was completely insane-- preposterous. Seiji could not deny that Ryo's accusation pained him. Ryo _knew_ him better than anyone else on this earth-- how could he be so callous?   
  
Of course, Seiji had known that Ryo harbored resentment towards Anubis. It was hard for Ryo to deal with the fact that Anubis would always be lurking somewhere, however faint, as long as Seiji had Kourin. Ryo was a lot of things-- reckless, stubborn, jealous-- but Seiji loved him and only wanted to be with him.   
  
Ryo was very possessive, even in the short time that they had been dating. It drove him to the point of insanity to know that someone else-- especially Anubis-- could be intimately connected with Seiji and that he couldn't do a thing about it. This was something Seiji would have to address later.   
  
Seiji knew that Ryo would come back once he calmed down and then they would talk. Everything would be fine. But this knowledge did not stop the feeling of restlessness nagging at him.   
  
  
  
Lifting his sweat soaked t-shirt over his head, Seiji was too tired to care, and he tossed the shirt aside. He couldn't wait to take a shower, a nice, long, relaxing one.   
  
As he turned towards the closet to get his robe, he noticed a long, wooden box at the foot of his bed.   
  
A gift? Who would just _give_ him something? A very faint smile curved his lips.   
  
Perhaps... just maybe...  
  
Curious, he ran his hands along the case, resting his fingertips at the the folded card on the top.  
  
  
_Seiji, just because--_  
  
  
It was not signed and he did not recognize the hand writing.   
  
The smile disappeared and the short lived hopefulness was replaced with disappointment.   
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
He stared at the box for a full minute trying to figure it out.   
  
Ryo was not home yet and Seiji expected him to be gone most of the day. Suspicious, he left his room and knocked on Ryo's door before opening it wide. The room was empty as he anticipated.   
  
Who would be giving him something aside from Ryo?   
  
Wandering back into his room, he reread the script trying to match the handwriting. It had to be from somebody in the house for this to have ended up on his bed.   
  
_Or somebody who could get into the house, _Seiji thought._ Anubis?_ But even that didn't seem right.   
  
Intrigue winning over his fears, he decided to open the box.   
  
  
Seiji was astounded by how beautiful the sword was. Though Seiji knew many kinds of swords, he did not recognize this one. It didn't look Japanese, but medieval-- something straight out of Arthurian legend.   
  
Drawn to it, attracted by its beautiful symmetry, he lifted the sword-- against his better judgment-- mesmerized by the jewel. It sang to him, like a siren luring a sailor to crash his ship against the rocks.   
  
Quite lovely, remarkably powerful, truly alluring--   
  
Seiji was brought back to the present by stinging pain. Blood welled in his palm. He'd cut his hand against the blade--_ on purpose_. Running freely down the cold metal, his blood collected around the gem, the cut deeper than a mere scratch.   
  
Bewildered, Seiji dropped the sword. It clattered to the floor, sliding under his bed.   
  
What sort of trickery is this? He whispered.  
  
  
The air suddenly became electric. Tiny fluxes invaded his lungs, scorching the oxygen from them. Knees giving out, he collapsed to the floor, marking the wood with a bloody hand print. Shocks of white danced before his eyes as he succumbed to unconsciousness.   
  
Bolts of electric light swam around his body, then Seiji vanished-- completely disappearing without a trace.   
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
By the time Ryo reached the edge of the property, he was running so fast that he could hardly breathe. Why had he gone so far?   
  
Ryo had only wanted some time alone to clear his head and had meandered farther and farther away, anger blind siding his reason. Byakuen walked compliantly by his side as Ryo mulled over his current situation. Ryo couldn't really believe that Seiji would deceive him-- things had been going so well between them. That forced him to think about it and he realized that if he had given Seiji that chance to explain he wouldn't be wondering about it now. The first thing he was going to do was find Seiji and _talk_ to him-- what he should have done in the first place.   
  
Ryo was more than halfway home when he felt something _painful_ flicker inside him. Staggering, he nearly lost his balance.   
  
Oh, _god_--. He gasped, gripping the white tiger's striped back to steady himself.   
  
The pain lasted for only a fleeting second, but the hole it gouged in Ryo was still there.   
  
What was that-- _what the hell was that?_ Ryo panicked, wrapping his arms around himself tightly.  
  
He had to get home. _Right fucking now._   
  
  
Breaking into a run, the feeling growing worse the closer he got, Ryo was convinced that something terrible had happened.   
  
  
Touma looked up sharply as Ryo burst into the house.   
  
...wh...what's... h...happened? Ryo asked, breathing hard.   
  
Frowning, Touma replied, What do you mean?  
  
I felt it when I was out-- something snapped.  
  
Touma began calmly, Everything is fine.  
  
Growling from the doorway, Byakuen whined impatiently, diverting Ryo's attention. The white tiger paced back and forth in the hallway, stopping every few seconds to paw at the first step of the stairs.   
  
  
No, no, no, no, _no_--  
  
Almost inaudibly, Ryo asked, Where's Seiji?  
  
He noticed Touma's eyes harden as he responded curtly,   
  
  
Taking the steps two at a time, Ryo rushed the staircase. His racing heart beat thunderously in his chest.  
  
_Please, please..._  
  
The door was slightly ajar as Ryo stumbled against it, heaving it open all the way.   
  
  
Touma listened at the foot of the stairs. It was silent. Too silent. Byakuen nudged his hand, imploring him to pursue Ryo.   
  
A pang of fear stabbed at his gut.  
  
Sprinting after him, Touma found Ryo alone in the shared bedroom, sitting dejectedly on the floor, head stooped.  
  
Nothing remained of Seiji save for a bloody palm print on the floor.   
  
To be continued in chapter four...  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's note:  
  
This story gets more and more difficult to write the longer it gets! Please, please send some comments my way-- it is always greatly appreciated. I feel that this story is going to get darker as it continues to grow.   
  
Also, if you want to see my progress, please visit my update blog:   
  



	4. Chapter four: Vanishing Point

Summary: An unrequited lust, a betrayal, a mysterious sword, a foreign land-- all bathed in the deepest blood. This cannot end well. Not for the faint of hearts.  
  
Ryo/Seiji shounen ai Drama strong R  
  
Warning: This story contains _shounen ai_ which is male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains violence and foul play. Consider yourself warned.   
  
Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. God, how I wish it did...   
  
  
Author's note: The story you are about to read is becoming _progressively darker._ For anyone who is familiar with my other stories, this fiction will be even darker than those are.   
  
  
  
To Have And Have Not  
by Libellule  
  
Chapter four: Vanishing Point  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Smooth, wooden planks rose up to meet him, their firmness supporting the weight his knees would not. A heavy burden exerted itself upon Ryo's shoulders, making his proud form slouch under the pressure. He couldn't look directly at it-- the gruesome impression sent thousands of horrors screaming down his spine. Refusing to acknowledge what his heart already knew, Ryo touched the only physical remainder, absently fingering the hand print, caressing the blood in slow circles.   
  
  
Shin crouched beside him, moving into his unblinking line of sight.   
  
He asked softly.   
  
It was amazing how much his voice brimmed with concern.   
  
_Concern for me? _Ryo thought The idea somewhat amused him. Ryo was fine, sitting on the floor right as rain. He wasn't the one who had _vanished_, leaving only blood in his stead.  
  
Shin touched his shoulder, calling his name again.  
  
Slowly, Ryo titled his head and looked up at him. He's gone.  
  
Shin nodded solemnly.  
  
Right from underneath our noses. Ryo was surprised by the amount of venom in his own voice. He realized that they were all there-- Shin, Touma and Shuu-- staring at him. Or waiting for him to pull himself together.  
  
For an instant he was tempted not to-- but he couldn't. This was serious. Finding out what had happened to Seiji was foremost in his mind, and so, determined, Ryo hauled himself off the floor.   
  
When was the last time you saw him? Ryo asked them.  
  
This morning, Shuu spoke up, he was training in the backyard.   
  
Touma glanced around their room. There are no signs of a struggle, but...  
  
But the blood on the floor, Shin pressed. Could he be passed out somewhere?  
  
Ryo said with certainty. He's _gone_.  
  
No one questioned how he knew.   
  
  
Wait-- What's that? Touma brushed past Ryo, and lifted a wooden case from the floor beside Seiji's bed. It had been hidden from view by the bed. I don't remember seeing this before...   
  
He set the case down on the bed.   
  
It looks like a sword box. Ryo said, noting the size and shape.  
  
Touma pulled back the lid, but nothing was inside. He looked at Ryo and asked, Do you know which sword was in here?   
  
Ryo said frustrated. He never showed me this.  
  
Shuu stooped suddenly, retrieving something from the floor. Look at this.  
  
He handed the simple folded card with its neutral script to Ryo .   
  
Ryo let out his breath in a hiss. He was set up. The card fell from his hands to the bed. He probably thought that I...   
  
Backing away, taking two steps, then coming to an abrupt halt, Ryo turned and stared at the palm print.   
  
Something _clicked off_ in his brain, rationale blocking it out, taking control.   
  
He must have fallen like this. Ryo dropped to the floor, using the dried blood as a map for his position. Then tried to get up. He pushed against the wooden planks, his palm pressing against Seiji's hand print. And then?  
  
Ryo collapsed in frustration, his stomach on the floor, his head turned to one side. Damn it.   
  
We'll figure this out. Shin said, moving around to him. We'll get him back.  
  
If we can figure out who wrote this, Touma said holding the card up to the light, or where this came from, we'll know who did this.   
  
Oh my God... Ryo whispered suddenly. He was staring under Seiji's bed. Slowly, his hand reached underneath and pulled out the long, silver sword that belonged to the wooden case.  
  
That thing's massive! Shuu exclaimed.   
  
H-his blood is all over it... Ryo breathed. Utterly horrified, his hands no longer had the strength to hold it, and the sword fell from his grasp, clattering to the floor with sharp, resonating sounds.   
  
It clicked back _on_. Memories of an alternate past returned to haunt him-- images of the bloody sword he had _thrust_, and then _wrenched_ from Seiji's body**.   
  
I think... I think I'm going to be--. Ryo launched himself away from it and sprinted from the room.  
  
Shin moved to go after Ryo, but Touma stopped him.   
  
I'll go. He said, surprising the Brit. I'm feeling a bit sick myself.  
  
  
Touma found Ryo in the bathroom, hunched over the sink, his hands on either side of the faucet. Water dripped down his face as he stared into the steady stream of liquid swirling in the basin.  
  
You all right? Touma asked, standing beside him.   
  
Ryo nodded. I'm sorry I lost it. I can't stop remembering--. He stopped short, unable to finish.   
  
Touma nodded in understanding. It's okay.  
  
He said, calling the other's eyes from the eddying water. I didn't mean it... all those things I said about you two.  
  
  
Ryo was a bit amazed by this. He thought Touma would never forgive them for becoming lovers.   
  
Seiji and I--. Touma started, We were-- I just felt-- Well, I had no right to feel _that _way, and I was angry because of it. He smirked and added, I was shocked as hell, too.   
  
There was something else that Touma wasn't saying, but Ryo decided not to press him. He was just relieved that Touma was being civil to him again.   
  
We didn't exactly go about telling everyone the right way. Ryo conceded. Then he sighed heavily and blurted out, Seiji and I had a fight.   
  
An eyebrow raised, Touma asked, What happened?  
  
Last night-- I was a first class _baka_. I accused him of something... I wouldn't listen to what he had to say, and now--. Ryo paused. Now he's _gone_.   
  
We'll find him, Ryo, Touma reassured. If we brought him back from the abyss of death, we can certainly handle this.   
  
Ryo stared at him steadily. I can't feel Kourin through the armor link. I'm terrified by what that means.   
  
No, it has to be a mistake--. But as Touma said it, he felt through Tenku, that Kourin was indeed missing. Why didn't I feel this-- this _void_-- before?   
  
Ryo was about to comment when Shuu's loud shout cut him off.  
  
  
No! Shin don't--. And then he screamed-- a stricken cry of agony. They heard unmistakable thud of a body hitting the floor.   
  
  
The two raced from the bathroom, too late to stop another from disappearing.   
  
***  
  
  
  
Seiji knew he wasn't dead because pain _like this_ could only be felt by those who still had the remnants of life in them. Sprawled out on his back, laying shirtless across an uncomfortably hard surface, he slowly, _slowly_ began to move. Rolling onto his side, his mouth open in a silent gasp of pain, Seiji curled into himself. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire. Breathing hard Seiji focused, squeezing his eyes shut, and forced himself to his knees.   
  
The metal grate he was sprawled on top of was cold beneath his palms. He felt the chill on his knees through the fabric of his black pants. Fighting off a wave of dizziness, he looked up at the tall buildings surrounding him. He was in an alley, in a modern city that was definitely not Tokyo. Seiji had a sinking feeling that he was not even in Japan.   
  
Standing, he realized that the two buildings adjoining the alley were abandoned, and partly destroyed. He turned sharply to his right as the deserted structure swayed. Large chunks of debris fell at his feet and Seiji dove back to avoid being crushed by the falling cinderblocks.   
  
Seiji leaned against the other building. He needed to find out where he was and how to get back. He'd like to think that Ryo would be worried, but Seiji was not sure that would be the case.   
  
_Damn it. _Seiji thought, running a hand through his hair. _Why did this have to happen now?_ But of course it had. Things had been going too well for him. It was just his luck.  
  
  
A muted cry drifted across his ears. Seiji tilted his head and listened carefully. The building was certainly unstable, creaking and howling in the slight breeze. Large boards across the lower level windows, thick chains shackling the doors shut-- it was definitely condemned.  
  
Someone was alive in there. The presence was very faint, but Seiji could sense it. Seiji made his way around the unstable structure, careful not to send the remains crashing down on him.  
  
He found a broken down door, ducked underneath the fragmented wood, and stepped into the murky shadows of the building. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but as he walked through the empty space he recognized a human form lying face down in the doorway of an adjoining room.   
  
It was a corpse of a man, shot several times through the chest, blood still pooling around him. Seiji knelt beside the body, and with great sadness realized that this man was really only a child. This boy looked hardly older than he was, and had been viciously murdered. If the boy had a weapon, there was no evidence of it.   
  
The building trembled suddenly, debris flaking down from the decrepit ceiling. Seiji held his breath as the base teetered between fragility and stability. When it stopped, choosing to remain steady for a while longer, Seiji continued on his search for life.   
  
Not much further into the room, he noticed that a weight bearing wall had collapsed, the massive supporting structure spilling across the room in trail of warped metal and decomposing cinderblocks. The debris shifted and Seiji recognized a human form caught underneath. Someone was trapped beneath the bricks-- someone was _dying_ beneath them.  
  
Wanting to help, Seiji dug through the debris, lifting away the heavy cinderblocks to reveal a woman.   
  
  
_Dao Chi._ He whispered softly, transforming only into his subarmor, saving the strength he may need later on to maintain Kourin.   
  
The woman trapped beneath the fallen wall, her sternum cracked, her ribcage crushed, began to speak to him.   
  
She sputtered. ...kokua... keiki... She looked up at Seiji imploringly, grasping his arm. Using her last bit of strength, she pushed herself back.  
  
No, don't move. Seiji said to her.   
  
Even if she could have understood his words, she would not have listened. Protected from the debris, shielded by her body, there was a little girl not older than five. She lay unconscious-- a gash at her forehead, her breathing shallow-- but _alive_.   
  
The woman spoke one last time. ...ola ka keiki... She said, and somehow Seiji understood her words, heard them clearly in his mind.   
  
:_Save the child.:_   
  
Seiji couldn't suppress his gasp of surprise-- that woman had spoken to him in his head. Or-- _or_ had he touched her thoughts?  
  
There was no time for speculation now. Seiji leaned over her, peering into her unseeing eyes and knew that it was too late to help the woman. He reached down and closed her eyes, murmuring a quick prayer for the dead.  
  
Gently, he moved her aside and took up the child from the debris. The unconscious child was soaked in blood-- most of it was the woman's-- but Seiji knew that this little girl was injured and would die if he did not help her quickly.   
  
Another presence seized him nearly too late as Seiji looked up into the barrel of a pistol.   
  
  
Raising his arms slowly, Seiji cursed himself for his negligence, as he was so concerned with the child, he had not heard this woman's approach. She held her gun with both hands, eyes trained on him. Her dark, black hair was cropped to her chin and her deeply tanned skin was smudged with ashes and soot. Her tight jumpsuit was torn, and streaked with blood. Clearly, this woman had been through quite an ordeal.   
  
Her gaze shifted to the small girl at his lap, and she gasped, clearly stricken. Not veering her aim from Seiji's chest, she tried to awaken the girl, shaking her by the shoulder with one hand.  
  
I can help her, Seiji said quietly, if you'll let me.   
  
The woman glared back at him, cocking her gun. Despite her cool demeanor, it was evident that she was frightened.   
  
She declared angrily. _Loko ino uhane_.   
  
I don't understand--. Seiji held up his hands in a surrendering manner-- this woman would shoot him before he would be able to arm himself.  
  
Furiously, she muttered, and pushed the barrel of the gun against his chest.   
  
At this rate, Seiji would be shot to death and the young girl would die with him. It was now or never to test his theory. Slowly, he extended his mind, touching her thoughts gently.   
  
:_Please, let me save this child.: _He projected. _:I am not an evil spirit-- I can help her.:  
  
_Her eyes widened with disbelief. Seiji could sense that she was extremely unwilling to trust him.   
  
She will die, He spoke to her, borrowing the words from her mind.   
  
The gun wavered from his chest as she moved back, allowing him space to help the girl.  
  
Seiji closed his eyes in deep concentration as he tapped into his armor's vitality. It was possible for him to access some of Kourin's power without actually armoring up. Seiji seriously doubted he had the strength to bear the armor right now and only hoped he had enough to sustain the healing element.   
  
Placing one hand on the child's forehead and the other at her chest, Seiji channeled energy from Kourin to the girl. The child was resisting, finding it easier to succumb to the darkness than to fight her way back to the light. Refusing to let her die, he pushed himself harder, the healing light of Kourin illuminating his body through to his fingertips.   
  
Slowly, she began to take instead of repel. Her want quickened, drawing from Kourin faster than it could provide and the armor in turn, pilfering from Seiji.   
  
It was too soon for such a power tap and Seiji buckled, yielding to momentary senselessness. He fell back from the child, his body shaking as he struggled to regain control.   
  
  
The woman collected the little girl in her arms, listening carefully to the steady rise and fall of her chest. She was no longer unconscious-- merely asleep. The gash at her forehead had closed, had been knitted together before the woman's eyes, leaving not a mark on the child's tanned skin.   
  
When she was satisfied that the girl was sound, she turned towards Seiji, who had pushed himself to his knees.  
  
Hey, are you all right? She asked, keeping her distance. She still did not trust him.   
  
Seiji nodded, the woman's words an intrusion in his mind. He couldn't shut her out right now if he wanted to.   
  
The building rumbled again, swaying dangerously in its deteriorating foundation. Bits of the ceiling crumbled, sending a spray of white-gray dust onto them.   
  
Can you stand? The woman asked as she scooped up the sleeping child in her arms, her gun still firmly in her hand. We have to get out of here now.   
  
Seiji pushed himself to his feet, rising, if somewhat unsteadily, and said, Let's go.   
  
  
Following the woman, Seiji made his way out of the building. A gust of hot, humid air hit his face. The sky was dark, muted behind a thick blanket of smoke.   
  
  
***   
  
In the ten seconds it took to run from the bathroom to the bedroom, Ryo and Touma found that they were too late. Shuu was passed out, slumped against the wall, and Shin was no where in sight. Fresh blood stained the sword discarded on the floor. Another trooper had vanished.  
  
The air in the room was tepid and carried the scent of electricity. Rushing in, Ryo dropped beside Shuu, extending a hand to his shoulder to wake him, only to pull it away quickly from the harsh static shock that met his fingers upon impact.   
  
Ryo swore, shaking off the sting. He's like a conduit.  
  
Cautiously, Touma knelt next to them. Ignoring the shock, he gently slapped Shuu's face, trying to wake him. Come on back to us, Shuu.  
  
  
Shuu groaned as he slowly came around. Aww, man, that hurt!   
  
What happened? Ryo asked, reaching for the weapon. Shin's gone, too.   
  
Don't touch it! Touma directed. Who knows what will happen to you.   
  
Shin only wanted to clean the blood from it-- he thought it might be easier to deal with without the blood. Shuu paused. Then, next thing I know, he'd cut himself-- pretty deep too. I went to help him, and-- I'm not sure what happened. It felt like being electrocuted. Bolts of light swarmed around him, and he was _gone_.  
  
Like a portal? Touma asked.   
  
I guess so. Shuu shrugged. It's not like anything I've ever seen. Well, aside from on the Sci-Fi channel.   
  
Touma glanced over at the bloody weapon. We need to find out about this sword.  
  
I want to know how it got here, and who sent it. Ryo said. Who ever it is, will pay.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
They had been walking for a long time, not saying a word to one another. Seiji had no choice but to ally himself with this woman. They had long since left the city, wandering into a surprisingly thick forest. The trees were warped, the leaves brown and dying-- the pollution of the city had leaked into the woods, corrupting the foliage and wildlife. The humidity was oppressive, causing the few healthy plants there were to wilt in the undiscriminating heat.   
  
Suddenly the woman stopped and said, We can rest a moment here.   
  
She laid the sleeping girl down on the grass and sat next to her, leaning back against a tree trunk. Thankful for a moment to pause, Seiji set his aching body on the forest floor. His chest felt heavy, breathing an effort, and the dull _throbbing_ behind his eyes pounded unmercifully against his skull.   
  
Seiji looked over at the woman, who was staring at him with a scrutinizing gaze. The child seemed to be fine now, sleeping quietly against her side.   
  
What is your name? Seiji asked her, probing her thoughts for the language despite the migraine he felt coming on.  
  
The language was very beautiful sounding-- polynesian almost.   
  
She did not answer him, so he continued saying, I'm Seiji.   
  
She said abruptly. My name is Mele. She ran her fingers through the little girl's hair and added, This is Iliki.   
  
She'll be okay. Seiji said to her. She'll wake up tomorrow morning like nothing happened.  
  
Mele nodded. She was staring at him again, deliberation written across her features. _What_ are you? She asked quietly.   
  
  
Slightly amused, Seiji smiled-- he'd never been asked _what_ he was before-- there were so many ways to answer her.   
  
I'm not _uhane_-- an evil spirit. Seiji said, using her words. I'm mortal, same as you.   
  
You healed her wounds before my eyes, no mortal can do that.  
  
There are certain energies available to me, but I assure you, I am human.  
  
She moved towards him, her gun easily within her range, reaching out to finger his hair. _Lauoho ilikea_-- you have golden hair-- fair, like a _uhane_. She brushed the back of her hand against his face. _Hakea ili_-- and fair skin.  
  
Mele tilted her head to one side, peering intently. But your eyes... they are neither _uhane_ nor human--.   
  
I am a stranger here... where ever _here_ is.   
  
How is it that you came here, and yet not know where you are? She replied.   
  
Seiji sighed. It is difficult to explain--  
  
Mele put a finger to his lips to silence him. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the darkness behind him.  
  
We have to go. She said quickly. Right now.   
  
Mele reloaded her gun and said, Prepare yourself. They're coming. She scooped Iliki into her arms, the five year old not stirring as she held her against her shoulder with one hand, leaving the other free to use her gun.   
  
Seiji stood, feeling his strength returning and asked, Who's coming?  
  
The Mecha.  
  
  
****  
  
Pulling Seiji back behind a tree, Mele peered through the branches into the lush forest.   
  
We must not get caught, she whispered. I haven't the ammunition to get us past the Mecha today.  
  
Seiji could sense her anxiety as she lead them into a hollow under an embankment. She feared for the little girl asleep in her arms. The mecha must be truly frightening creatures to have unnerved such a strong woman as Mele.  
  
What are they? Seiji whispered to her.  
  
Abominations of science, she muttered. We must be silent now.  
  
  
Listening to the dense footfalls of a searching legion, Seiji kept perfectly still. Moving gears and metal scrapping against metal reverberated through the forest. Curiosity compelled Seiji to slowly turn his head to catch a glimpse at them through the small gaps in the earth overhead.   
  
  
There were three, accompanied by six programed droids as subordinates. A combination of flesh and metal, these creatures paced forward weapons in hand as they scanned the area. Seiji could sense that they were alive yet-- yet they were machines also-- a twisted revulsion of the achievements of science.   
  
With large digits emblazoned on their plated shoulders they were numbered-- marked like prisoners or any mass quantity without the privilege of a name. Each soldier had a human face, the left side plated with metal and a sensor scope over that eye. Seiji wondered why only their faces would be left uncovered, providing an apparent vulnerability to attack.   
  
He couldn't clearly discern anything useful from their minds-- the human aspect nearly gone-- but Seiji could tell that they were searching for them with the utmost importance.  
  
  
Mele held her breath as one tread overhead, sending dirt scurrying from the mound above into their eyes. She shut her eyes tightly against the falling grains, and shielded Iliki's face with her arm. Gently touching her thoughts, Seiji heard her harsh unspoken chiding as she berated herself for trapping them in this hole. If they were caught in the hollow, they would surely be taken and killed, or worse yet, become assimilated.   
  
While Seiji wasn't exactly sure what becoming assimilated entailed, he knew that he definitely did not want to find out.   
  
It occurred to him that the Mecha above had stopped moving and it had become unexpectedly very quiet. This was not good.  
  
Throwing his arm out protectively to the side, Seiji warded Mele back further into the hollow just as one jumped out in front of the dark entrance of their hiding place, weapon aimed.   
  
  
You are under arrest for treason against the crown. He cocked his gun quickly and said, Come out quickly or be killed.  
  
  
Having no doubt that the Mecha would start shooting into the cavern at any moment, Seiji knew he had only seconds to conspire a plan. Mele, reaching for her gun, ready to shoot her way out or die trying, was about to make his decision for him.   
  
_:Don't provoke them.: _He thought quickly to her. _:We'll all be dead before you could hit them-- stay back. Let me handle this.:  
  
_Don't give me that macho shit--. Mele hissed in an irate whisper. You don't even have a gun.   
  
Ignoring her outburst, Seiji projected, _:Just be prepared.:_  
  
  
Raising his arms, Seiji took a few steps out of the hollow-- all he figured he needed was one second of distraction for a quick armor up.   
  
However, he did not anticipate their reaction to him.   
  
  
The soldier marked Three Four Six let out a malicious chuckle as Seiji came forward and lowered his gun slightly in disgust.   
  
It's only a uhane, he said, obviously finding Seiji a laughable opponent.   
  
Seiji stole a glance at the Mecha he assumed was in authority. The Commander held up his hand to hold back his small band of droids. His calculating gaze narrowed as he peered at Seiji and said coldly, Kill it.  
  
Three Four Six looked disappointed and replied, Sir, it may have seen the woman and child--.  
  
The Commander stepped up to his secondary officer, asking snidely, Are you disobeying a direct order?   
  
The other Mecha, who waited obediently with the droids, smirked at his comrade's foolishness.  
  
His eyes wide, Three Four Six answered quickly, No, sir.  
  
_Kill it_. The Commander repeated.  
  
  
This argument was the opportunity Seiji needed. Dao Chi, he whispered, and the searing might of the armor of Kourin ruptured from its orb prison, spiraling around his body, suffusing Seiji with its power. His transformation blinded the three Mecha, and he heard Mele gasp at the sight of it.   
  
What the--. At first the Mecha thought that one of the droids had misfired at the uhane, but in a moment it was clear that there had been no accident.   
  
Incredulous, Three Four Six raised his gun to fire, but soon found his weapon severed in half with the penetrating hot blade of Seiji's no-datchi. Seiji slammed the hilt of his sword into the vulnerable portion of Three Four Six's face, sending him screeching backward in pain.   
  
The Commander was not so easily distracted as he quickly set his troops into action, firing at Seiji with small caliber, high velocity bullets.   
  
  
Seiji had to move, had to be faster than the bullets or at the very least maneuver around them. If his armor was bulletproof, he did not know, and did not want to find out. Moving at a speed significantly faster than he was accustomed to, Seiji knew it would be difficult to maintain tight control over the armor.   
  
In his defense, he launched a blinding flame of light at the Commander, effectively rendering him sightless for the time being.   
  
Flipping over the heads of the fighter droids, Seiji redirected his sword down, pulling it through three of the metal bodies, splitting them into two pieces of sparking scrap metal. Swinging his sword like a bat, he decapitated a forth one and sliced the arms off of a fifth.   
  
It was just as he was beginning to think that he might actually make it out of there alive after all, when he was shot. The velocity of the bullet to his right shoulder sent him hurtling back, his sword falling from his suddenly numb fingers.   
  
He's hit! It was the obedient Mecha-- number Zero Six Eight. He stood over Seiji smugly, his gun trained on him awaiting orders.  
  
Kill him! The Commander shouted.   
  
A shot rang out, but not from the Mecha's gun. Mele stood at the opening of the hallow, gun extended. Zero Six Eight stumbled with a loud cry, giving Seiji the opportunity to make a grab towards his sword before the obedient misfired.   
  
In a cold-blooded move, the sightless Commander suddenly shifted, veering his aim towards the direction of the shot-- towards Mele and Iliki with frightening precision.  
  
Enough was enough. Infuriated, Seiji stood, sword gripped in both hands. Raising his sword high, Seiji gathered Kourin's energy to him.   
  
With a swift, horizontal swing of his sword, a crushing wave of incinerating light enveloped the Mecha and the remaining droid, rushing through their crumbling bodies, disintegrating anything in its path.   
  
The return of his extended power made Seiji stumble slightly in the sudden silence of the forest. Breathing hard, Seiji opened his eyes-- aware for the first time that he had closed them.   
  
They were _gone_-- nothing more than piles of ash swept up in the wind. He would never get used to that-- the destruction-- the wrath of Kourin. A weariness settled into him, whether it was from fatigue or discontent, he knew not.   
  
Disarming, a mere flash of light as Kourin returned to the orb, Seiji flexed the fingers of his right arm carefully. Even though the armor had indeed protected him against the bullet, the mere impact at such a high velocity had hurt none the less. He supposed it was no different than the protection of a bullet proof vest.   
  
Turning back to the hollow, he was relieved to see that Mele and the child were unharmed.   
  
Mele was staring at him strangely, her lips drawn thinly together. You're one of them. She whispered tightly. I trusted you.   
  
Seiji was cut off by the rampant hysteria of her thoughts. _:I don't understand-- how could he-- I trusted him-- he saved us-- he could have hurt her-- I don't understand--.:_  
  
  
Drawing her gun with one hand, Mele aimed it at Seiji. I don't know how-- or why-- you did that _Mecha_, but it will be your last mistake.  
  
Giving him less than a second for her words to register, Mele fired at him three times in rapid succession.   
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
NOTES:  
  
** referring to the events in A Stitch in Time.  
  
pronunciation key:  
  
Mele: say it -- mel-lay'  
  
Iliki: say it -- ee-lee-key'  
  
uhane: say it -- u-hahn-nay'  
  
mecha: say it -- mek-kah'  
  
  
What did you think? What did _you_ (yes, you) think? PLEASE somebody tell me what you think! Comments can be sent to: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com or take a moment please to review.   
  
All right folks, this is the long and the short of it. I love YST and I love writing, but this story is so difficult to write because I'm very quickly losing my inspiration. I know where I want to take you, I know what is going to happen, but getting the words down is a slow process (I think also that this is the crunch time in school-- I have final projects galore, so please bear with me). Really, the more feedback I receive the more excited/determined I am to write the next part.  
  
Things you should know:  
  
Please visit my website: thedragonflysleeps.tripod.com/  
  
There is a Most wanted Ronin poll on the Q&A page (the results will be used for an illustration) so come and stuff that ballot box until your favorite ronin wins (nobody said it had to be fair... *grins* on this note, the warlords are getting slaughtered in the poll, nobody is voting for em. poor blokes.)   
  
Need an idea for your next fanfiction? well, come on down to Li's fanart to see the fanfic challenge picture-- it's begging for an explanation! A must see for all you Ryo/Seiji fans out there. That address again: thedragonflysleeps.tripod.com/  
  
To find out about updates and what's going on with my Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers works, please visit regularly: dragonflyupdates. blogspot.com/  
  
Thanks everyone! I appreciate your patience.  
  
(for some reason the website addresses are not showing up, but they are both listed in my bio)


	5. Chapter five: Misconceptions

Summary: An unrequited lust, a betrayal, a mysterious sword, a foreign land-- all bathed in the deepest blood. This cannot end well. Not for the faint of hearts.  
  
Ryo/Seiji shounen ai Drama strong R  
  
Warning: This story contains _shounen ai_ which is male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains violence and foul play. Consider yourself warned.   
  
Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. God, how I wish it did...   
  
  
Author's note: The story you are about to read is becoming _progressively darker._ For anyone who is familiar with my other stories, this fiction will be even darker than those are.   
  
  
To Have and Have Not  
by Libellule  
  
Chapter Five: Misconceptions  
  
  
  
  
Throbbing pain, matching the rhythm of his heartbeat, brought Shin back to awareness-- an aching twinge springing up from his shoulders to his wrists and back down again. A soft groan escaped his dry lips, as he peeked his eyes open. Vision bleary and eyes sensitive to the brutal light of the sun, he quickly snapped them shut.   
  
His perception in a vertigo spin, Shin realized he was suspended, his entire weight supported by the rope binding his wrists to the wooden beam overhead, like some type of modified hangman's platform.   
  
Cautiously, he risked a glance around, being careful not to attract attention to himself. There were two others strung up beside him to his right. A girl with long black hair and a simple tattered dress dangled next to him. She was crying, whimpering softly to the unconscious boy next to her. He hung, only partially clothed, on the end of the wooden beam, unmoving. Blood seeped down his brow, dripping onto his bare chest in timely, dull, _splats_. Both were young, perhaps sixteen at most.  
  
Shin let out his breath in a stifled hiss-- he swore that it was his head that bled and those drops were splattering on his own chest.   
  
Confused and in pain, Shin hardly had time to gain his bearings as the beam they were attached to swung out. Suddenly, he was being pulled, an unbearably heavy burden ruthlessly stretching his body, straining against the restraints at his wrists. The girl next to him screamed and even the boy on the end let out a grunt of pain.   
  
There were weights, stones perhaps, attached with rope to each of their ankles that brought the sheer force of gravity upon them as they dangled over the cliff's edge. The swirling sea raged below them, churning and crashing against the cliffside.   
  
With his body stretched out in this way, Shin found it increasingly harder to breathe. His armor orb was in the right hand pocket of his blue jeans and would be impossible to reach. The three of them would suffocate if something wasn't done to relieve the pressure.   
  
A large man, in some kind of military uniform, or so it seemed to Shin, loomed over him with a freshly sharpened battle ax. His wicked grin deepened as he raised the heavy weapon high above his head.   
  
He shouted.   
  
With a jarring hew, he brought the ax down hard, severing the only thing preventing Shin and the other two from plummeting into the tumultuous sea below.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Standing firm, Mele stared past the barrel of her smoking gun, perplexed. There should have been a body laying at her feet with three hits in its chest-- the fact that there was no such thing, frightened her.   
  
There was no way on this earth he could have _dodged_ those bullets. Nothing she had ever known could vanish into thin air, for that is how she explained his sudden disappearance.   
  
Feeling vulnerable standing in the open, she stooped to the ground and knelt over Iliki, who was still sleeping. A pang of fear rippled through her-- what if Iliki never woke up? She never should have trusted--  
  
Mele suddenly felt eyes on her. Cautiously, she peered into the darkening forest for any signs of the golden haired menace.   
  
  
What the _hell_ is wrong with you?   
  
Before Mele could turn the gun on him again, Seiji knocked the weapon out of her hands. In retaliation, she swung her leg out in a swift kick, trying to knock him off balance. But Seiji was very angry and in no mood spar.   
  
Disabling her in seconds, Seiji pinned her to the ground, and hissed, Are you _insane_?  
  
Got to hell! She retorted defiantly. Kill me and may the wrath of the gods smite you.   
  
Kill you? You're the one who shot at me!  
  
How do you do it? She questioned him. How do you change from human to machine? I've never seen a Mecha do that before...  
  
Seiji stared at her stone faced and then-- he laughed.   
  
Mele felt her face flush beneath her golden skin. He actually had the audacity to laugh at her.   
  
Why is that so funny? She practically growled.  
  
Is that what you think? Seiji asked. If I were a Mecha, why would I have destroyed my own kind?   
  
Letting her up, Seiji held something before her in his palm-- a small orb marked with a strange symbol.  
  
I don't normally show this to people, but since you asked so nicely... The orb glowed green, illuminating the darkness between them. This is Kourin-- it is _armor_. It does give me power that might make me seem like something inhuman, but as I told you before-- _I am human._  
  
The indignant woman stared at him, trying to suppress a deeper blush from her cheeks. Why should I trust you?  
  
You don't have to. Seiji remarked, surprising her with his retort. But you would be _wise_ to.  
  
When he turned from her and started to make his own way through the forest, she called after him, I have a child to think of.  
  
Pausing, he looked back at her, and retorted cuttingly, That doesn't mean you have to think like a child.  
  
Oh, the infuriating wit of that man! Biting back her anger, she ignored that last remark and stated, Well, what was I supposed to think? I have never seen power like that-- or _anything_ like that-- before. Mele hesitated, swallowing back her pride. I think you should come with me, Seiji. It would be better for both of us.  
  
That was the closest to an apology that Mele could muster. She was a very proud, willful woman and never admitted when she had done something wrong.   
  
  
*   
  
Of course, it didn't really matter to Seiji that she had not truly apologized because he could read her thoughts.   
  
She was embarrassed that she had made such a grievous mistake, and angry that he was right and flaunting it. Though she didn't fully trust him, Mele's instincts were telling her that he would make a powerful ally.   
  
That, and she liked him. It made Seiji smile slightly as he joined into step beside her. Raking his fingers through his blond hair, Seiji lowered his eyes to the ground as his hair fell back into place.   
  
When he had Mele pinned to the ground, he felt the blush on her cheeks rise from more than just anger.  
  
This new ability was a bit disconcerting-- this telepathy. Normally, he would not have pried, but he did not know her language or how to communicate with her otherwise. The only way for him to understand was to _borrow_ the words from her mind, as invading as that might be.   
  
Wait a minute, Seiji said, clasping her by the arm. I need some answers before I go anywhere with you.   
  
Mele sighed, bending down to pick up Iliki. With everything that had happened, it was amazing how this child managed to remain sleeping.   
  
Yes, you do. She said, continuing down the path. Follow me and I will tell you.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It took extra concentration for Shin not to become paralyzed from the terrifying free fall. The only thing he hated more than great heights was falling from them.   
  
But if he lost it now, they would all die.   
  
Part way into his decent, Shin managed to pull his arms downward, reaching his armor orb that hid inside his pocket.   
  
Without hesitation he shouted, _Doa Shin_, transforming into Suiko to split the thick rope that bound his hands and feet.   
  
Shin thought that he could survive hitting the water, but the other two would be killed upon impact if he didn't do something now.   
  
Focusing his energy, he tried not to think about the mere seconds he had to save them. Shin conjured the sea to rise up to support them, extending Suiko's power into the tumultuous waves. Constructing pillars of water to lengthen upwards, carefully increasing the widths of the spouting water so as not to crush them, he attempted to delay their screaming plummet into the sea.   
  
Shin struck the water first, but managed to curve the arc of his dive to send him back towards the surface. As his head burst through the top of the waves, he saw the boy smack the water far to the left.   
  
Despite being heavy armor, Suiko was literally in its element, and actually enabled Shin to swim effortlessly in the water.   
  
He reached the unconscious boy in seconds, severing the weight from his ankles and wrists with the tanto dagger strapped behind his right shoulder. A rolling _crash_ diverted Shin's attention as he realized that the girl had hit the water. She struggled vehemently against the ropes that secured her to the weight, but was sinking steadily towards a watery grave.  
  
Propelling himself upwards, Shin broke through the surface with the boy, swimming deftly towards the large stone formations near the cliffside. Shin propped him against a rock, then shoved off against the cliff, diving back towards the sinking girl.   
  
When he reached her, she had stopped struggling, and her black hair drifted languidly about her face as her head drooped. Shin pulled her to him, and with the small tanto split the ropes. Unteathered, the weight plunged swiftly into the murky depths of the sea.   
  
With the girl in tow, Shin swam back to where he had set down the boy and deposited her soaked body next to his onto the rock's ledge. The girl rolled onto her side and heaved the sea water from her stomach as Shin hoisted himself up beside them.  
  
He checked the unmoving boy for life and discovered that he was breathing easily, if still unconscious. Shin banished his armor, but remained in the undergear just in case the trouble wasn't over yet.  
  
Are you all right? Shin asked, turning to the girl.   
  
Huddling close to the recumbent boy, she stared at Shin with wide, frightened eyes.   
  
You're not hurt anywhere, are you? Shin persisted, reaching out to touch her arm in a soothing motion.   
  
But as he touched her, his breath was suddenly stolen from his lungs and his chest ached as if he'd been running a marathon. Quickly he drew away from her and the sensation stopped. He noticed that the girl was breathing hard, still distraught from nearly being killed.   
  
_How strange..._ Shin thought. _When I touch her, I feel what she feels._ He didn't have a chance to reflect more on it because the girl shouted, and prostrated herself before him, soughing a strange litany of words.   
  
Shin said, not sure whether to be amused or frightened. No, get up. There's no need for that.   
  
The girl continued to bow and chant, Ta'aroa! Ta'aroa!   
  
Not only did Shin _not_ understand her language, he had to convince this girl that he was not a _ta'aroa--_ whatever that was.   
  
Shin began, risking a touch to make her look at him. We have to get out of here. He swept his hand around, gesturing to himself, the unconscious boy and to the girl, and then pointed towards the shore.   
  
The girl nodded in understanding before helping Shin to carry the boy over the dangerous juts of the cliffside towards the sandy beach.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It is a very long story and I suppose I should have to start at the very beginning, hundreds of years ago.  
  
The pollution that had warped the tropical flora became less and less as they got farther from the city, and as they walked through the forest, Mele relayed to Seiji the story of the island.  
  
My people are descendants and keepers of the old ways of this island. Traditions that extend back thousands of years have been passed on from generation to generation, teaching each age to live in symbiosis with the earth. But with this onset of technology, the old ways have become obsolete.   
  
It is unknown how it came to be this way, but the old ones say that our problems stemmed from the splitting of the sacred stone of Pere. She is the goddess that breathed the fires of life into all mankind.  
  
Mele paused to shift Iliki's small weight to her other shoulder, leading Seiji further into the woods as she told her story.   
  
We don't know how the ruby stone was sundered, only that when the gem was split into two separate pieces, the protection of the gods had vanished, and a period of great hardship befell my people. Our harbors were suddenly without fish. Our crops withered and died. Fever, said to be the wrath of Pere, broke out claiming hundreds of lives. Many lost their faith in the gods.  
  
All because of the stone? Seiji asked, a slight trace of skepticism bleeding through his voice.  
  
Mele studied him for a moment.   
  
Oh, yes, she said finally. I'm sure you have faith in something, too-- wherever you are from. But imagine a goddess entrusting you with something sacred to her, and you break it-- would you not expect her to be angry with you? It was during this time of abandonment that the people's faiths were divided between the old ways and the new technology, so much so that segregated villages were formed for the separate factions.   
  
The old village by the coast still survives through tradition, while the city in the island center-- where I found you-- advances through technology.  
  
But something happened to upset these two societies-- made one collide into the other? Seiji prompted.  
  
Mele said. An assassination. The true King, the _Ali'i_, had always ruled fairly. Neither he, nor his Queen, forced any of our people to choose one or the other. Despite the definitive split between our people, times were relatively peaceful.   
  
But that was not good enough for some. A group of men lead by the one called Akamu, wanted to expand the city past its parameters. They wanted to do away with the inefficient fishing villages and outfit the entire island with power generators and electricity-- among other things. The King foresaw that this would not benefit all people of the island. It would take many years of hard labor to produce the type of revolution Akamu had proposed-- and much of island life would be destroyed in the process. The King decided against Akamu's plans.   
  
One night, in the year before I was born, the Pere line of ancestry was destroyed forever by a furious Akamu and his brethren. The King was murdered along with his young sons and anyone who opposed them that night. The Queen was taken captive and forced to marry Akamu, the tyrant who'd killed her husband. Akamu and his supporters established a new rule and set their plans for the island into motion.   
  
This was the beginning of your oppression? Seiji whispered.   
  
Mele nodded. Akamu did not want respect from the people, he wanted them to fear him. He had enough supporters to make it so. No one was allowed to practice the old ways. People were arrested and sent to prisons in droves.  
  
As bad as it was before, it was nothing compared to afterwards.  
  
Seiji repeated, not sure he wanted to know what could be worse than an oppressive dictator in power.   
  
Regardless of all Akamu's power, he had one weakness that proved to be his breaking point. He was very much in love with the Queen. Some say his entire plot revolved around obtaining the King's wife for himself. Despite becoming pregnant straight away, it was clear that the Queen loathed him with every ounce of her being. Only months after her son, Luka, was born she leapt to her death from the balcony of her palace bedroom. Her death drove Akamu over the edge. The tyrant went crazy with grief for his wife. As legend has it, to this day he searches for a way to elude death himself.   
  
They walked together in quiet through the forest for quite a few minutes before Seiji responded, That's horrible.  
  
That's only the beginning of the atrocities, Mele whispered as she scanned the darkening forest.   
  
You mean, the uhane?  
  
Mele sighed. Yes, and the Mecha-- among other things.  
  
Tell me about them.   
  
Mele stopped once again to switch little Iliki back to her other shoulder.  
  
I can take her. Seiji offered.  
  
It was the ultimate sign of her trust when Mele handed over her most precious burden to a man she barely knew.   
  
Seiji could sense her anxiety as her suddenly empty hands had nothing to occupy them. Smiling at her, Seiji held the small child reverently, as if to reassure Mele's reliance in him.   
  
Shall we continue? He asked her.   
  
Mele nodded and led the way, resuming the explanation of her people's history.   
  
After the Queen's passing, Akamu went mad. He became obsessed with death-- or conquering death. He enlisted a team of genetic specialists who gave many attempts at unraveling the secrets of life.   
  
Using their knowledge of science and anatomy, they tried to create their own life, producing creatures we call _uhane_. The primitive beasts they engineered can hardly be considered human. With albino white hair and skin, sharp teeth, claw like nails and minor intellect, they were considered a scientific failure. Treated like nothing more than wild dogs, the creatures were released into our forests to die.   
  
But they didn't die, they survived and multiplied, making their homes in these forests. Because they are sensitive to light, they appear mostly at night, thus named uhane or spirits. The uhane are dangerous. They hate all humans simply because we are humans and they are not. Some are more intelligent than others, having learned our language and can even pass as humans.  
  
And that is what you thought I was when we met? Seiji asked with a hint of humor to his voice.   
  
Sorry about that, Mele grinned sheepishly. Your appearance will bring you trouble here, Seiji. You will be mistaken for uhane everywhere you go.   
  
What about the Mecha? Seiji asked. You thought I was one of them, too.   
  
In an attempt to cheat death, the Akamu and his lot have broken the laws of men and gods alike by trying to create their own life. Their first attempt was a horrific failure and the pathetic beasts they spawned still plague us to this day-- but the Mecha--  
  
Mele sighed, the thought clearly a weight on her shoulders, They were bred from rebellion.   
  
What do you mean?  
  
There has always been resistance against Akamu and his tyranny. Throughout his reign he has employed numerous ways of controlling those who would oppose him, but none was so effective as his imperial guard until the day even they turned against him. There was a period when it looked as if Akamu's reign was about to end-- sections of his own guard had given up his cause and joined the resistance.   
  
Their defection only threw wood on the fire-- Akamu was so enraged that he sought a way to form an army that would not question his lead and would perform without hesitation.   
  
The Mecha are part human, part machine... They have the ability to make decisions, like a human being would, only they can also be programmed, and therefore are more loyal than their human counterparts.   
  
Anyone who had been arrested or openly opposed Akamu was dragged off to his labs. He took healthy, grown men and experimented on them... measured how much the human body could endure, charted its strengths and weaknesses, mapped out where improvements could be made--. Mele's voice faltered, betraying her upset. Anyone who opposes Akamu is massacred by the Mecha or worse-- turned into one.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at him and said thoughtfully, Because you have defended me, they will consider you to be one of us. I should warn you that any rebels who are captured are either killed or are taken to become Mecha.  
  
That's why their faces are left unprotected, Seiji said suddenly. So you can recognize your friends among the Mecha.  
  
Mele whispered. Akamu may be insane, but he isn't stupid. He knows that where we will hesitate, the Mecha will not.   
  
Is there any process for reversal?   
  
Mele shook her head, her short hair swaying. No one has ever survived an attempt to remove the machinery from his body. Once we successfully deprogrammed a Mecha, but the man was so distressed at what he had become that he threw himself into the sea.   
  
I would imagine that Mecha would not like water. Seiji replied.   
  
It is one weakness, Mele said. Water will short out their circuits if they are immersed in it. Our only other defense would be to kill the machine's human host. Either way, his life is lost.  
  
How long have you been fighting them? Seiji asked.   
  
All my life, she sighed wearily. It has to be this way, though-- belief in the gods aside, the island will not survive another ten years under Akamu's rule. You've seen how desolate the city is? It's the center of the island and it rots from the core out. The forest is dying. The uhanes have disrupted the inherent ecosystem. Our natural resources are diminishing, there is no doubt about that. And the _kahunas_ believe that the island is slowly sinking into the sea-- the village used to not be so close to the shore.   
  
I was born into this. I want something better for her. Mele said, staring at the sleeping child in Seiji's arms.  
  
Is Iliki your daughter?  
  
Mele said softly, Her mother died a long time ago. I doubt she even remembers her...   
  
Seiji knew there was more to that story, but did not get a chance to pry further as Mele halted abruptly, cutting her arm across his path to stop him, Do you hear that?  
  
He tilted his head to one side and listened as a terrible howling ripped through the night air.  
  
Those are the uhane_._  
  
They sound like _wolves_. Seiji murmured.   
  
Another series of fierce yowls, closer than the last set, sent chills down Seiji's spine as he was reminded of jackals...   
  
We have to get off road and settle down for the night, Mele replied as she ushered them from the path. I dare not take us through these woods tonight.   
  
  
  
  
To be continued in chapter six...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes:  
  
pronunciation key:  
  
Mele: say it -- mel-lay'  
  
Iliki: say it -- ee-lee-key'  
  
uhane: say it -- u-hahn-nay'  
  
mecha: say it -- mek-kah'  
  
Akamu: say it -- ah-kah-moo'  
  
  
Comments can be sent to: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com or take a moment please to review.   
  
  
  
Okay, major apologies for taking such a long, long time to post. On top of writers block and other nonsense, my real life started to get in the way!   
  
I realize that this is a difficult chapter to read-- LOTS of information to swallow.   
  
Announcements: on my website thedragonflysleeps. tripod.com/ I have opened up a Print Shop-- *yay* help me pay for college! go take a peek AND the # 5 most wanted ronin (results from the poll) has been up for a few weeks now. #4 coming soon.   
  
A little encouragement goes a long way!   
  
thanks everyone.   
  
~Li


	6. Chapter six: splitting

Summary: The island changes you. Survival is uncertain. How is Nasuti involved with Seiji's disappearance and can Ryo get him back?   
  
Ryo/Seiji shounen ai Drama strong R  
  
Warning: This story contains shounen ai which is male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains violence and foul play. Consider yourself warned.   
  
Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. God, how I wish it did...   
  
  
Author's note: The story you are about to read is becoming progressively darker. For anyone who is familiar with my other stories, this fiction will be even darker than those are.   
  
  
  
To Have and Have Not  
by Libellule  
Chapter six: splitting  
  
  
  
Gazing at her image in the mirror, Nasuti ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing the brown wisps away from her face. She studied her reflection, peering intently into her own eyes as her mind wantonly imagined a thousand different scenarios that could unfold.  
  
Nasuti's heart fluttered wildly, like a caged bird in her chest.   
  
_Excitement_. She told herself, though she knew, as her mirror image stared back at her, that it was sheer anxiety that made her breath quicken. Of all the emotions she could be feeling, she had not expected guilt to be one of them.   
  
"I have done only what is necessary." She whispered quickly, "You deserve to be happy."   
  
_You deserve Ryo,_ she thought. _No one knows just how much. _   
  
  
Nasuti knew all kinds of things. She specialized in the little known, the obscure... Was it really such a wonder that she had been able to take advantage of Seiji?   
  
They all underestimated Nasuti, she knew that. The troopers thought she was weak, someone who needed protecting, not someone to be protected from.   
  
Well, she had certainly shown them hadn't she?  
  
"Not one of them will suspect me," she muttered, "deeming dear, sweet Nasuti too weak and feeble to be of any consequence."   
  
She opened the right dresser drawer and retrieved her make up case. Brightening her skin tone with a foundation powder, Nasuti recalled how she'd started on this path.   
  
The sword had always stuck out in her memory ever since she had first laid eyes on it during a rainy summer holiday in London. She had been twelve years old when her grandfather had taken her on that special trip to the art museum. It was her first time in England and her grandfather went through great lengths to please her. He had known the curator who had arranged to take Nasuti behind closed doors to show her artifacts that were not on display.   
  
"Grandpa, what's that?" Nasuti had asked, pointing to the glass case where the sword was stored.   
  
"That's a very dangerous weapon," he told her. "The Blood sword, so called for the blood red jewel in the blade."  
  
She looked at the red stone, mesmerized by its splendor. "It's beautiful! Why is it not on display?"  
  
He paused a long time and his face became gray, betraying his worry. "Many accidents occurred while procuring this sword. People disappeared. There were even attempts at stealing it-- anyone who got close enough to disturb it was never found."  
  
Then he steered her away lest she be drawn to it as well. "It is best kept away from society where it cannot cause trouble."   
  
But she'd been seduced by it nonetheless. That weapon had become her secret obsession. In addition to research on the yoroi, she kept a watch on the Blood sword as well, waiting for the day she might see it again.   
  
That day had finally come, if somewhat haphazardly. Ryo had set afire her jealous rage. She had conspired this scheme and set it into play without thinking. In fact, Nasuti had spent the last two weeks in a daze, barely remembering how she got from one day to the next.   
  
She had pulled a few strings, calling on her grandfather's contacts in London, and before her two week holiday was up, Nasuti had made arrangements for the sword to be transferred into her custody. Having a wealthy, and esteemed parentage powered with a large bank account, made it all too easy for everything she desired to fall into place.   
  
She leaned towards the mirror, applying a mauve shade of eye shadow to her eyelids.   
  
Despite all her bravado, she had second thoughts. It was not too late to confess... to set things right again.  
  
If she didn't see this through, however, her chance with Ryo would be gone. And that was not an option.  
  
_Don't be such a coward! Have a little courage, Nasuti. _She asserted. _To get what you want, you have to take what you can, when you can.   
_  
Picking up a jet black liner pencil, she carefully began to outline her eyes. She thought the color to be very appropriate. Fiercely, she smudged the black beneath her lashes with her finger.   
  
As hard as she tried to expunge the thought of Ryo and Seiji together, she could not erase the image of their kiss from her mind. To witness that first, desperate kiss had ripped her heart from her chest. In that moment, a terrible violence had surged up inside her, filling in the abysmal hole where her heart once took residence with volatile, inky rage. And she wasn't about to take her heart's defeat lying down.  
  
  
Anger renewed, she sat back from the mirror, gently tousling her hair to a wild fullness. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of her blouse and throwing her shoulders back, Nasuti posed in front of the glass, practicing her best seductively concerned expression.   
  
She opened her eyes wide, and drawled, "Oh no! How terrible! Seiji's gone?" An ill-fated smile crept onto her face, and she chided silently, _You can't smile when you say it, or it will seem insincere.  
_  
Pleased with her appearance, she finished the look by applying a shade of lipstick which she had dubbed "Ryo Red", and pressed her lips together.   
  
There was a soft tap on her door, and a gentle call, "Nasuti?"   
  
_Show time_. It was Ryo come to tell her the news, no doubt.  
  
Taking a final glance in the mirror for confidence, Nasuti whisked away from the door, busying herself by straightening the clothes hanging in her closet, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible.   
  
"Come in."  
  
The knob turned slowly, and the door lagged open, Ryo weakly pushing back the hinged panel.  
  
Leaning back casually, Nasuti turned to greet him, ready with a smile, but she was unprepared for the shock of total devastation on his face.   
  
"Ryo, my God, what's happened?" Nasuti asked with genuine concern-- for something of catastrophic proportions had to have occurred for such utter distress to be marring Ryo's face.   
  
Nasuti felt the remnants of her heart seize as she witnessed Ryo's features contort further with raw, unmasked pain.   
  
"Please, Ryo, say something. You're scaring me..."  
  
When he finally met her eyes, Ryo had restrained his emotion tightly enough so he could hold it together while he spoke. "Something... awful has happened." He paused, floundering for a moment. "There was this sword--."  
  
A moment of profound irritation gnawed at her patience as she thought incredulously, _He's this upset over Seiji?_ It took all her self-control not to sneer.  
  
"--and, so much blood--."  
  
"Blood?" Nasuti interrupted, her facing blanching. "There wasn't supposed--." She stopped suddenly, catching her error. "Ryo, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Seiji and Shin are gone." He finally blurted. "And could both very well be dead."  
  
"...Seiji and Shin?" Nasuti whispered.   
  
"Yes," Ryo answered. "I realize that you and I haven't gotten along lately, but I beg you-- I need your help. We have to find out more about this sword, and I know you're the only one who can help us."   
  
"Yes, of course." Nasuti promised coolly. _Shin wasn't supposed to be there. _ She mused. _Poor Shin, too kind for his own good. A casualty of war I'm afraid.   
_  
It was a good thing that Ryo led the way out of her room or he would have seen her scornful smile.   
  
********  
  
  
Hot, sticky morning air clung to Seiji's skin as he slowly returned to a state of awareness. Throbbing pain pounded inside his skull in tune to his wild pulse. A migraine headache was in full swing, making him wince at even the slightest motion.   
  
Because of this, Seiji did not realize he was being watched until he opened his eyes and came face to face with large, brown orbs--   
  
Little Iliki was stretched out on her side next to him, left ear pressed against the dirt, with her eyes opened wide as she scrutinized his every feature.   
  
She drew in a loud breath as she noticed that his eye color was not brown like her own, and every other person she had ever known, but pale violet instead. And not red either...   
  
Her small hand reached out hesitantly, and she carefully touched Seiji's light hair, curling it around her fingers. Subconsciously her other hand ran to her own hair, feeling the difference between his hair and her course black mane which trailed halfway down her back. His hair was the color of the sun, not white as she had originally thought.   
  
She scrunched her mouth in consideration-- he was certainly not uhane.  
  
Seiji realized that the girl's thoughts were bleeding into his own. Marking her keen fascination with a watchful eye, Seiji forced himself still as Iliki studied him. It took a moment, but he was able to separate her from his impressions.   
  
Without warning, the girl gave his blond hair a swift, hard yank--   
  
Pain flared up from his migraine, and he quickly pulled away from her, sitting up mumbling, "Wretched child."   
  
The girl also sat up, a look of satisfaction on her face that she had provoked him in some way.   
  
Seiji had never liked children much. They asked too many questions, made too much noise, were a liability, _and_ they pulled hair, he scowled.  
  
How had he ended up alone with her?  
  
Mele had suggested that they settled down for the night under the protection of a large outcropping of trees. She was very insistent that they stay hidden, as she did not have many bullets left, and did not want to be ambushed by a pack of ravenous uhane.   
  
Expanding his senses, Seiji felt that Mele was nearby, though he could not see her. She must have gotten over her reluctance to trust him, Seiji thought with a tinge of annoyance, as she had seen fit to leave her charge in his care.   
  
Iliki had crouched down on her little legs, and proudly placed a small fruit on the ground in front of him. She pulled another one out from behind her back, and took a bite, giggling as the juice dribbled down her chin.  
  
Looking from the child's expectant face to the overripe fruit on the grass in front of him, Seiji hesitantly picked up the pear shaped fruit. He inspected it carefully and when he was satisfied that the fruit was safe, he took a bite. As his teeth pierced the skin of the soft pear, its juices burst out, spraying Seiji's face with sticky, sweet nectar.   
  
Iliki squealed with delight, but quickly slapped her hands over her mouth trying to hide her incessant laughter.   
  
It was almost funny. If Seiji's head hadn't hurt so much, he might have joined the little girl in laughter.   
  
Iliki jumped up quickly, digging her hands deeply into the pockets of her jumper. Fishing out a tattered handkerchief, she presented the small cloth to him modestly.  
  
"Thank you," Seiji said in his own language, and smiled at the girl.   
  
Her face lit up as she grinned, biting her bottom lip shyly.  
  
He couldn't remain indifferent to the girl, he avowed begrudgingly, as she was rather adorable. It was unlike Seiji's character, but he felt a very strong connection with this child. Perhaps it had something to do with Kourin rescuing her from death.   
  
Hesitantly taking another bite from the pear, Seiji watched her, watching him. With a brazen, unguarded, yet innocent fascination, Iliki scrutinized his every feature. Seiji noticed that she kept staring at his hair, realizing that his resemblance to a uhane would be very obvious to a child.  
  
He returned her stare-- there was something about this girl that would not allow Seiji to dismiss her as he would any other child.  
  
Pushing a twig around in the dirt, making nonsensical patterns and markings, Iliki had apparently forgotten her fascination with him.   
  
Seiji watched her drawing in the dirt, and the little child suddenly looked up at him.   
  
"Look!" She said, standing up without brushing the dirt from her knees. Iliki laid her small hand on his forearm.   
  
Reluctantly, Seiji let himself be pulled to the small patch of disturbed earth. He frowned as he stared at the markings.   
  
"See?" Iliki asked excitedly.   
  
Now Seiji wasn't sure how to answer her, because he did not see what she had drawn-- it looked like nothing more than meaningless scratches in the dirt.   
  
But before he decided how to respond, she pointed to her sand sketch, and said proudly, "You. Mele. Me."   
  
Carefully connecting the lines and shapes, Seiji made out three stick figures from her scribbles.   
  
He supposed that she might be confused by his presence and his relation to Mele. Seiji did not know what Iliki's family life might be like, but it was obvious that he was filling a father shaped void in her life.  
  
"Iliki--." Seiji began, but she was not paying attention to him. The girl's eyes shifted from Seiji to something behind him.   
  
"Mele!" She shouted, jumping up to meet her. The little girl ran to the older woman, hugging her waist in a loving greeting.   
  
"Hi, sweetheart." Mele said, stooping down to her eye level. "How are you feeling?" She brushed Iliki's disheveled hair out of her face, probing her forehead discreetly. There wasn't even the hint of a scar where the mortal gash had been.  
  
"I feel fine," Iliki answered.  
  
Mele smiled at her, then glanced up at Seiji. "Have you eaten?"  
  
"Yes," he said.   
  
"Good. We have to get moving."  
  
"Where are we going, Mele?" Iliki asked as she gathered her things, which consisted of nothing more than a poorly patched together satchel.   
  
"We have to meet up with the others," Mele said. "It's not safe to be out unprotected."   
  
"We're going home?" Iliki asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, kiddo."  
  
Mele removed the clip from her gun to verify the number of bullets she had left. There were only five left. She had better make them count.   
  
"You're coming with us, right?" Iliki ran up to Seiji, clasping his hand between her two little ones. "Please?" Her eyes were wide and eager. "We live in a tree house," She added as if that would clinch the deal.   
  
Seiji nodded, trying hard not to grin. Iliki's face brightened at the silent affirmation.   
  
Sensing Mele's eyes on them, Seiji felt her somberness bend ever so slightly as he deepened the little girl's joy with his tacit reply.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, Shin focused on the large shafts of dried palm branches overhead. Tiny rays of light peeked through the minuscule spaces between the boughs creating a meshwork of light across his face.   
  
Squinting in the light, he sat up on the soft woven pallet. On the floor in front of him was a thin mat laid out with a magnificent display of provisions-- dried fruits, berries, nuts, fillets of fish, grain breads, bottles of wine and jugs of water. A beautiful spread of flowers lined the edges of the dwelling. and a few candles were burning quietly in glass vases.   
  
If Shin didn't know any better, he could have sworn that this was an offering. He laid back on the pallet, trying to remember how he came to be in this situation. After saving the girl and her companion from drowning, Shin had been led to a small settlement of makeshift huts, set close to the beach. The girl he rescued called immediately for her family, and began talking emphatically in a language he could not understand and suddenly-- the few people who inhabited these dwellings surrounded him and fell at his feet. Abashed, he tried to make them understand that he was just an ordinary guy, not one to be worshipped, but they would not be swayed.  
  
It wasn't until the boy he rescued regained consciousness that his memory became hazy. In an attempt to convey his gratitude, the wakening boy reached out, clasping his hand-- all at once his lungs constricted, and Shin suddenly couldn't breathe-- that is when he must have collapsed. Only vaguely did he remember being helped to the hut and guided to the pallet.   
  
That was twice now that Shin had been physically affected when others had touched him.   
  
"What does that mean?" Shin whispered to himself. He couldn't help but think that he was feeling other people's pain through mere physical contact. And that thought troubled him.  
  
"It has to be this world," he said, thinking out loud.  
  
He wasn't comforted by the thought. In fact, he felt very ill at ease. If he was this influenced by the island in only being here such a short time, how was Seiji being affected?   
  
That's assuming that Seiji had not been killed by one of those metal creatures.   
  
A smirk twisted his face-- Seiji was more cunning than that; he wasn't dead. If anyone could escape certain death, Seiji could.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
The room was darkened, the shades never having been drawn. Nasuti peered thought the dim light at the bloody mess on the floor, the stained sword jettisoned off to the side. She stepped fully into the room, the heels of her shoes click-clacking loudly against the hard wooden floor.   
  
Oh, she was angry. It was such a simple plan, but obviously not fool proof, she brooded as she surveyed the damage.   
  
All she would have had to do was return the sword to the museum... but it was too late now. Kind, sweet, good natured, stupid Shin had touched it-- she felt a pang of regret deep in her stomach.   
  
One missing trooper was easily dismissed as an accident, but two missing created suspicion. She had thought that she'd have time to put the sword back before anyone noticed Seiji's disappearance. She hadn't counted on Ryo's instincts kicking in.  
  
Her emotions raged inside her, fighting to break through. _Don't let this sway you, _Nasuti thought. _It's one minor set back._  
  
While it was unfortunate that Shin had interfered, he was becoming increasingly... expendable.   
  
There was just one more pressing matter to deal with. She couldn't have anyone figuring out her connection to the weapon. Ryo was too guilt stricken to suspect Nasuti. Shuu was as thick as they come-- a sweet, but simple minded fool who would believe what she told him. The only one she had to worry about was Touma.   
  
_The little researcher that he is, I can't have him snooping around for information on that sword.   
_  
She had to stay one step ahead of him. He wouldn't find out any more than she would allow.   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
The forest was thinning, the thick trees becoming narrow and further apart. A soft cool breeze drifted through, caressing the trees softly with its gentle zephyr.  
  
Walking side by side, Mele said smiled at Seiji as they watched Iliki prance about ahead of them. The child was happily talking to and dancing with her imaginary friends.   
  
"She's really taken with you, Seiji," Mele said suddenly while keeping an eye on the little girl twirling in front of her. "She's never attached to anyone so quickly before."  
  
Seiji smiled slightly, but said nothing.   
  
Gently, Mele clasped Seiji's arm, her touch causing him to look at her.   
  
"Thank you," She whispered. "You can't know what saving her means to me." Gripping his arm tightly, keeping him still, she inclined towards him on tip toe, pressing her lips against his cheek.  
  
Seiji froze--  
  
"Don't look so stunned." She laughed at his expression. "It's just a thank you kiss. I don't fancy you or anything."  
  
He dipped his head, trying to hide his lopsided, sheepish grin.  
  
"Now that's more like it," Mele said, laughing. "You're twice as handsome when you smile like that." She cooed teasingly.   
  
It was only for a moment, that they let their guard down, but it was just long enough to give ample opportunity to the predator hidden among the tree branches.   
  
Sensing danger nearly too late, Seiji pushed Mele to the ground, shouting, "Get down!"  
  
A snarling uhane dropped from the tree, swinging wildly at them, its sharp nails barely missing the flesh of Mele's neck. It landed squarely, baring its red eyes to them. The creature hissed sharply and charged the two, crossing the short distance in seconds.   
  
Suddenly, the uhane jerked back as a loud shot rang out. Mele's smoking gun was still pointed at the uhane-- the uhane clutched its bleeding shoulder yelping in pain.   
  
"Stupid beast," Mele retorted. "Did you honestly think you'd catch one of us in broad daylight?"   
  
It growled in response, a low throaty rumble-- a noise, Seiji realized, that was not mere contempt.   
  
Pressed back against a tree trunk, Iliki hid in fear of the scary beast unaware of the rustling of branches just above her.   
  
There was no time--  
  
Enhancing his speed, Seiji became a green and white blur as he lunged towards her, snatching the child up in one instant and rolling with her the next.   
  
Screeching in pain, the creature slammed into Seiji's back, its claw like nails unable to penetrate his subarmor.  
  
Rage erupting-- _How dare it attack a defenseless child_-- Seiji turned on the uhane smashing his arm back into its ribcage. It wasn't able to choke for more than a second before Seiji brought his fist up, slamming his knuckles into the uhane's face.   
  
The creature was knocked senseless, falling backwards away from them.   
  
Turning towards the child, Seiji staggered slightly as Iliki launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him securely. Hesitantly, he ran his fingers through her black mane of hair.   
  
A third uhane dropped down from just above them, its long white hair flying wildly behind it. All Seiji could do was shield Iliki from it as he braced himself for a blow.   
  
  
"Hold it right there or you're gonna lose what little brains you have!" Mele shouted, her gun trained on the standing uhane.  
  
It stood less than a foot from Seiji, glaring at him with disgust. The uhane cocked its head to one side considering the blond haired, violet eyed man before it.   
  
_:Human eyes: _It thought with surprise. _ :Not uhane-- human.: _  
  
Seiji winced as its thoughts pervaded his mind, though he tried his best not to show it. It was like shards of glass scraping against his brain.   
  
Casting a look at the wounded uhane, the white haired one backed off slowly, stooping to rouse the unconscious uhane at his feet. With a final glower of contempt, the three darted back into the darkness of the forest.   
  
  
Iliki whimpered softly as she held tightly to Seiji's waist, her small body shaking against his-- crying.   
  
Iliki was only five. The uhane had rightfully scared her.   
  
Seiji looked down at her unsure of himself-- he never seemed to do the right thing when children were concerned. Ryo would know just what to say-- Shuu indefinitely, he was great with kids-- but Seiji was somehow lacking the knowledge of how to console another, particularly a child.   
  
Perhaps he should have learned it from his mother, but she was nothing more than a luminous impression in his memory. He couldn't even remember the sound of her voice, or what she looked like.   
  
Seiji knew he should say something...  
  
  
"It's okay, Iliki." Seiji assured her. "You're okay."  
  
But the child continued to cry-- he couldn't bear to listen to her cry, to hear the depth of her upset.   
  
His grip tightened around her, embracing her securely. "Sweetheart, don't cry," Seiji whispered in her ear. "I'll protect you, I promise. Nothing will hurt you as long as I am here." And he meant it.  
  
  
"Are you her personal guardian angel, or something?" Mele asked, coming up beside them. Iliki let go of Seiji, and ran to Mele, who scooped her up in her arms. "That's two times now that you've saved her."  
  
  
Seiji said nothing, only nodding slightly-- something was wrong. He felt as if something was trapped inside his skull, trying to claw its way out. The pressure mounting inside of his head was so great, that he was sure his skull was about to crack.   
  
"Are you all right?" Mele's voice exploded in his mind, shattering the lucidity to chaos. He staggered against the tree trunk to steady himself against the blinding, searing pain.   
  
"Seiji?"  
  
Tension creased his brow. A wetness was trickling down his chin as he realized that his nose was bleeding.   
  
"Shit." He cursed softly, smearing the blood away with his fingers. Seiji was no fool. The connection between delving into people's minds and the blood pouring out his nose was not lost to him.   
  
Somewhere through the haze, Seiji thought he heard Mele's voice, but in the pain he could not differentiate her thoughts from his own.   
  
  
*****************************************  
  
Author's note:  
  
I realize it's been a long time and I hope that there is still an interest in my story. Please let me know if you enjoyed the story and would like me to continue. Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com  
  
please visit my website:thedragonflysleeps.tripod.com  
  
Come see the changes...


	7. Chapter seven: All That I Am

Summary: The island changes you. Survival is uncertain. How is Nasuti involved with Seiji's disappearance and can Ryo get him back?   
  
Ryo/Seiji shounen ai Drama strong R  
  
Warning: This story contains shounen ai which is male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains violence and foul play. Consider yourself warned.   
  
Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. God, how I wish it did...   
  
  
Author's note: The story you are about to read is becoming progressively darker. For anyone who is familiar with my other stories, this fiction will be even darker than those are.   
  
  
  
To Have and Have Not  
by Libellule  
Chapter Seven: All that I am  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
Blue light reflected off the planes of Touma's face as he stared tiredly at his lap top screen. He had not had a good night's sleep since the untimely disappearance of Seiji and Shin the day before and the fatigue was starting to show. It was hard to believe that it had only been one day since all this had began.   
  
Touma had been searching tirelessly for some _shred_ of information that might lead them to the whereabouts of their friends, or even to the hope that the two missing warriors were still alive.   
  
However, there seemed to be no trace of any sort-- nothing-- Nasuti had looked in the vast library on her estate, checking all her grandfather's resources.   
  
Pacing by the window, Ryo lingered impatiently, stopping every so often to peer out at the fiery orange sun sinking beneath the horizon.   
  
The computer beeped at him-- Touma quickly swept his eyes over the returned data.   
  
Ryo asked anxiously, peering at the monitor over Touma's shoulder.  
  
No results.  
  
God, _damn_ it. Ryo retorted, angrily turning away.   
  
There's still a few more things I can try, Ryo. Touma assured him.   
  
Ryo folded his arms and resumed pacing. Then do it, he snapped.   
  
  
Taking Ryo's snippety remarks in stride, Touma's fingers flew over the keys as he typed in new search parameters. He knew that Ryo's irritation wasn't directed at him, but at the helplessness of the situation. There was nothing they could do to bring back their friends.   
  
Their armors weren't even linked anymore.  
  
Much to Touma's irritation, Ryo always blamed himself no matter who was the cause. And now that his lover was missing-- well, it made him all the more touchy.  
  
That son of a _bitch_, Ryo hissed suddenly. I'll bet he did this.  
  
Touma asked without glancing up from the screen.   
  
Ryo muttered. Fucking possessive bastard.  
  
At those particular chose of words, Touma looked up at him and questioned simply,   
  
I mean that he wants to own Seiji-- another victory for the demon general of Darkness. You should have seen the way he was-- Ryo paused awkwardly, just shy of the truth. -- the way he was acting. As if he has some kind of dominion over Seiji.   
  
There was no point in telling Touma exactly what he'd witnessed not when he didn't know the details himself.   
  
It is because of Anubis that Seiji and I are-- not on good terms.  
  
Touma leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. I know you don't want to hear this, Ryo, but I don't think that this is Anubis' doing.  
  
Who else could it be? Ryo retorted.  
  
I don't know. Touma said. Anubis may do a lot of things, but he wouldn't hurt Seiji.  
  
Wouldn't hurt him? He demanded indignantly. Have you forgotten how we used to fight the Masho? I'll bet Anubis would just love to have it out with Seiji.  
  
Touma replied cryptically. He stared at Ryo expectantly.   
  
You think it's Arago, don't you? Ryo whispered.  
  
Well, we shouldn't rule out the possibility.   
  
Ryo shook his head. No. It's not him.  
  
How can you be so certain? Touma studied Ryo's face. Is there something you're not telling me?  
  
I just-- It's not his way, Ryo insisted. Arago would want us to know it was him.  
  
Well, I suppose you're right about that.  
  
Ryo sat on the edge of the desk, utter weariness apparent in his slouched demeanor.   
  
Ryo, why don't you try to get some rest? Touma suggested. I'm almost through here, but if anything comes up, I promise to come get you right away.   
  
He sighed heavily, knowing that his presence was neither helping nor required. All right, Touma. Ryo yielded. But at the first sign--.  
  
I promise. Touma repeated as he watched Ryo go.  
  
  
*******************  
  
Seiji knew he did not want to open his eyes-- he didn't know why exactly, only that the feeling of apprehension deep in his stomach couldn't be good.   
  
_Alone in bed_, Seiji thought, _Ryo must be up early to walk Byakuen_-- that was the only reason Ryo would ever wake before him.   
  
He breathed in deeply-- then winced. There was a lingering pain in his forehead. Had Ryo gotten him to drink last night? Is that why his mind was hazy?  
  
Seiji groaned. Maybe Ryo would get him some asprin since he was up--  
  
The mattress dipped and fingers suddenly brushed through his hair.  
  
Seiji asked as he slowly opened his eyes. But even as his lover's name left his lips, he knew that it was not Ryo who sat beside him. A heavy feeling of dread welled up inside him.   
  
No, Seiji.   
  
But he would recognize that voice anywhere-- Stars swam before his eyes as Seiji sat up quickly-- much quicker than his body would have liked.   
  
Shin instruced reaching out to steady him. You've been unconscious for a few hours.  
  
Shin-- what-- how--.  
  
Shin smiled as Seiji uncharacteristically stumbled over his words. Adorned in an elaborately embroidered linen shirt and pants, Shin looked tired but genuinely happy to see him. Seiji wondered if Shin had had as much trouble as he during his short time on the island.   
  
Shin held out his left hand, plam up to show the gash across it. I believe you're familiar.  
  
Seij scoffed, remembering the nasty cut that had brought him to this wretched place.   
  
Oh, Seiji-- It is good to see you, Shin said grinning. We were so worried about you.  
  
I didn't know that I was in any danger when I picked up that sword.  
  
Neither did I, Shin said. But I suspect the others know now.  
  
Seiji nodded, but didn't say anything. Brooding over Ryo was not constructive, he chided, however, his thoughts couldn't help but dwell on the Fire warrior and his fervid attitude.   
  
Ryo was beside himself when you were missing.--  
  
Looking up sharply despite himself, Seiji wondered if Shin had also gained extrasensory perception.  
  
If I know Ryo, he won't rest until he finds you.  
  
Seiji susposed not-- Until he finds _us_, at any rate. His emotions must be clearly written on his face and quite easy for Shin to read.   
  
A subtle awareness of Shin's thoughts edged into his consciousness. It would be all too easy for Seiji to push through and know his thoughts. Thoughts were not linear-- more like impressions, flashes of images and emotions, overwhelming and effortless to lose oneself in. The less control Seiji had over his own thoughts and emotions, the easier it was for another's thoughts to intrude.   
  
Turning his violet eyes on Shin, he sensed the water warrior's inner struggle with something.  
  
Without any prodding from Seiji, Shin released his misgivings about the island. He told him how he barely escaped a watery demise, of the bizarre reaction the indigneous people had to him, and of his new gift. Seiji in turn relayed his adventures with Mele and her young charge, but hesitated before avowing the gift the island had bestowed upon him.   
  
The island has made you empathic, Seiji said quietly. It has made me something as well.  
  
What is that? Shin asked.  
  
_:Telepathic.:_ Seiji projected to him.   
  
Shin jumped back despite himself, his chair screeching against the wooden planks of the floor. He was clearly startled and maybe a bit afraid.   
  
You can read minds? Shin asked dumbly.   
  
In a word? Yes, Seiji answered.   
  
Seiji thought he would react in this way, as most people would to having their most personal privacy invaded. It was important that Shin did not fear him.   
  
But not all the time, Seiji added softly.   
  
Shin relaxed somewhat, saying, That's quite a gift to have, I must say. Smiling, he continuted, I know you'll use it... with discretion. I trust you, Seiji.   
  
At least someone does, Seiji said, leaning back against the wooden headboard.   
  
Seiji realized he didn't recognize where he was. The room was small and sparse, with nothing more than the bed he lay in, the chair Shin sat in, and a small table with a mirror across the room. The walls were painted white, but the floors and doorways were carved and remained the natural color of the wood. One large window with equally grand shutters graced the left wall, allowing warm, clean air to drift in from the beach.   
  
What is this place? Seiji asked.  
  
It's our home, came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Mele leaned against the frame, arms folded, while Iliki squirmed her way past, making a beeline for the bed.   
  
The little girl shrieked. In one fluid motion she hurled herself onto the mattress and into his lap. You scared us. She said, her tiny voice muffled against Seiji's chest.   
  
I'm all right now, Seiji replied, running his fingers over her head, smoothing her disheveled black locks. With Iliki in his arms it was hard to ignore how different her aura felt from everyone else Seiji had encountered so far. Her emotions were pure surges of sentiment, uncomplicated, unlike the adults around him.   
  
Pulling himself from the power of her psyche, Seiji looked over at Mele and asked, This is your base?  
  
It's everything-- our base, our home, our protection.   
  
It's quite exquisite, Seiji, Shin interjected. You really must see it to believe it.  
  
It's our treehouse! Iliki said.   
  
This is a treehouse? Seiji asked skeptically.   
  
Look outside.  
  
Seiji got off the bed and walked to the window. He expected to see some kind of outter structure built onto the branches of a tree. Instead, he looked down and realized that they were all actually inside the tree trunk.   
  
Hundreds of feet high and large enough to house all the people of the rebellion, this tree was like an ancient red wood tree. The rooms were carved right out of the trunk.   
  
Take a look in the hallway, Mele said with an amused smirk.   
  
Seiji peered into an expansive space, the center had been hollowed out and he could see clear to the bottom floor. Around the hollowed center, various apartments were carved out along the circle. There were exquisite spiral staircases and a pair of rope pulled elevators that gave access to the many levels of this unique structure.   
  
It's size and refinment reminded Seiji of a hotel. It was obvious that many people found sanctuary with these walls. With it's natural camaflage, he could see what great protection it offered these people.   
  
When you're better, I'll give you the grand tour, Mele said. She reached for Iliki's hand. Come on, darlin', let's leave them to catch up.   
  
As Iliki waved goodbye to the two warriors, a girl with a tray came into the room. It was the same girl that Shin had rescued. _  
  
_The girl genuflected, careful to keep a respectful distance, and presented the platter to them. Well, to Shin at least. The large tray held an assortment of fresh fruits with beautiful island flowers as a garnish.   
  
The girl bowed three times, her forehead resting against the ground on the final bow as she chanted a quick prayer.  
  
No, really, don't do that, Shin said to the girl. Obviously their language barrior was the source of great confusion, and of great amusement to Seiji.   
  
He burst out laughing. He covered his mouth with his hand as both Shin and the girl glared at him.  
  
Shin hissed. What's so funny?  
  
She thinks that you are a _God_-- the return of the God of this tribe-- the sea God, _Ta'aroa._   
  
She thinks that I'm a... Shin started, blushing furiously.  
  
Oh _absolutely_, your divine grace, savior of the island who shall bring _fertility_ to these waters once more, oh gracious Ta'aroa--.  
  
All right, that's enough, then, Shin remarked indignantly. He'd forgotten already that Seiji could read minds. Could you tell her that I'm not a God?  
  
What have you to complain about? They think you're a God and I'm a uhane, the highest and lowest forms in this world. It's not fair, I tell you, Seiji teased with an impudent smirk.  
  
Shin glared at him, trying to suppress a grin, Oh come off it! Tell her. I'm serious.   
  
All right, all right! Seiji replied.   
  
Seiji spent the next twenty minutes trying, and failing, to convince the girl that Shin was not Ta'aroa. The girl left more confused than ever.   
  
This is going to be a very interesting venture, Seiji said.   
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
He couldn't take it-- the waiting, the uncertainty, the pain of his absence. Ryo shut his eyes tightly trying to block everything out, particularly the devouring feeling that it was all his fault.   
  
It didn't help that two of his teammates were missing. And it only increased his guilt that his treacherous thoughts kept revolving around only one, and his well-being, and not the welfare of the group as it should. His relationship with Seiji was affecting his judgment, skewing his priorities. But now nothing, no matter how many ways he reasoned it, seemed as important as making sure the man he loved was all right.   
  
_If only our last words hadn't been spoken in anger_, Ryo thought miserably. Then in anger he berated himself. _What difference does that make? He is still missing-- they both are still missing._  
  
Even though the remaining troopers had decided not to enter the room where the sword was sleeping, lest there be anymore accidents, Ryo strode down the hall towards the forbidden door. Not hesitating, he turned the brass knob and admitted himself into the room.  
  
The room was dark and quiet. While his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Ryo stepped into the room, frowning with disappointment. He'd almost expected something dramatic to happen when he'd trespassed.   
  
_How foolish_, he chided himself. _To be apprehensive about that sword--_   
  
Something moved behind him and Ryo whirled around, gasping. For a fleeting instant Ryo forgot that he was a fearsome warrior, the bearer of Rekka and Kikoutei as he shrank back and looked up into the terrifying face of the Warlord of Darkness.  
  
He breathed, clearly startled.   
  
The Yami Masho returned with evident disdain.   
  
His anger renewed, Ryo snapped, How did you get in here?  
  
Anubis replied through a contemptuous smirk, I am the darkness. I go where I please.  
  
Get out, Ryo demanded, squaring up to the older man. He made no effort to mask his scorn.   
  
Where is he? Anubis asked, ignoring Ryo's command. I will not leave until I see Seiji with my own eyes.  
  
You've no right--.  
  
I have more right to him than you ever will! Anubis snarled, losing his cool demeanor by the very insolence of the boy in front of him. Now, you will tell me where he is.  
  
Unrelenting this night, Anubis loomed over Ryo, commanding the darkness to intimidation-- he was every inch the stuff of childhood nightmares. But in some small place beneath his terrifying facade, Ryo could see that Anubis himself was worried.   
  
_He can't feel Seiji's presence either,_ Ryo thought suddenly.  
  
Holding his ground, Ryo stared at Anubis with a somber, steady gaze. You know the answer already.  
  
Anubis took a step back, his frightful demeanor lessening. A spark of distress flickered across his features briefly before he steeled himself. Damn you... He whispered.  
  
While he despised the man before him with nearly every ounce of his being, Ryo knew a rare opportunity when he saw one. Are you still linked to him? Ryo asked quietly. Can you feel his presence at all?   
  
_Is he still alive?_ He thought, suppressing a panic.  
  
Closing his eyes, Anubis stood very still as he frisked along the tenuous bond that connected him eternally to the warrior of Light.   
  
It is very faint, He whispered. If I did not know the feel of it so well, I would think it vanished entirely.   
  
_Yes, he lives._  
  
There was an unwieldy silence settling uncomfortably between them until Anubis turned with a sharp snap of his cape towards the center of the room. His eyes, aptly skilled in the darkness, scanned the floorboards. Suddenly he stooped, kneeling almost reverently, and placed his palm over the blood print on the floor.   
  
It occurred to Ryo that the warlord had come in full battle dress, completely armored for combat. _Prepared to fight for Seiji_, he thought earnestly. _Just as Seiji had instantly come to his defense... They truly are bound to one another._   
  
This is his blood, Anubis stated breaking Ryo from his thoughts. Shooting an accusatory glare over his shoulder, Anubis asked him, What happened here?   
  
I don't know, Ryo swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. I was not here at the time.  
  
Anubis sighed, exasperated, but not surprised.  
  
Turning away from him again, he set his gaze on the sword.   
  
Don't touch it--, Ryo started his warning.  
  
I'm not so fool hardy as you! Anubis snarled. Then, more calmly, he returned scrutiny to the weapon. It can't be... Anubis did not have to get close to it to feel its power. Where did you get this sword?  
  
You know of it? Ryo asked quickly.   
  
Only that it lusts for blood, He whispered. Or should I say, the right blood.   
  
What's that supposed to mean? Ryo retorted. If you know something, please, you must tell me.  
  
Don't get excited, Rekka, He snapped. In my life, I have heard of a sword, known among men as the _irae_, the wrath of the Gods. It had been said that the red jewel in the blade is half the heart of a God. It cuts those who are bold enough to hold it, looking for the right blood to unite it with its other half.  
  
We know it's a portal. Where would it have taken Seiji?  
  
If I knew that, Rekka, I wouldn't be inquiring after him, now would I? Anubis shot back.  
  
Duly noting his quick tempter when it came to all subjects regarding Seiji, Ryo wisely backed down and tried not to take offense. It took all his will power to restrain himself from lashing out at Anubis. He reminded himself that he did not want to become involved in anything that would delay him from finding the warrior of Light, no matter how satisfying a fight with the warlord of Darkness might be.   
  
Still... he did not like Anubis' erratic behavior. One might call it unbalanced.  
  
I don't like this anymore than you, Anubis said suddenly. But it is necessary that we tolerate certain... _annoyances_ for his sake.  
  
Ryo nodded curtly as Anubis continued. Remember that, he hissed, straightening himself to his full height. All that I do, I do for Seiji. And he withdraw back into the encompassing darkness.  
  
Ryo gaped at the suddenly empty room. Angrily he balled his hands into fists at his side. _You_ remember that you arrogant son of a bitch.  
  
Taking only a few steps forward, Ryo bent and picked up the sword from the floor. As he held the cold weapon, he did not think about the sharp sting in his hand or the blood dripping down his arm. Ryo's only thought before he blacked out was, _All I do... all that I _am,_ is for Seiji.  
  
  
  
  
_  
***********  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hello everybody! Please forgive me for my lack of updating. My life's gotten pretty hectic.   
  
Please Review so that I know people are still into reading this thing.   
  
My updating was a direct result of getting an e-mail from someone about THHN. Many thanks.   
  
wondering about updates? go to my webjournal.   
  
  
  
(Libelluledate [dot] bravejournal [dot] com)  
  
I love e-mail. Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks again everyone!  
  
Li   
  
  



	8. Coming Together

RECAP of chapters 1-7:  
  
_When we last left our heroes...  
  
Ryo and Seiji's newly formed romantic relationship caused shock waves to ripple through the troopers home. No one was more affected than Nasuti, who thought that Ryo would someday marry her. She quickly set a sinister plot in motion to get Seiji out of the way, but her plan ends up going horribly awry when Shin also mysteriously disappears.  
  
After awaking in a strange land, Seiji finds himself in a dangerous situation and with newly formed telepathic powers. He befriends a brave hearted woman, Mele, and her young charge, Iliki, both rebels in the fight for freedom of the small island from the insane tyrant, Akamu.  
  
Shin and Seiji finally meet up while on the island, discovering new powers and new allies along the way. In the meantime, Ryo, Touma and Shuu work furiously through the few clues left behind, a bloody sword with a red jewel that acts as a portal between this world and who knows where else, and an inscrutable note, trying to figure out where their comrades have been whisked away to, if not already dead.  
  
Nasuti shows little remorse for the troopers who have vanished, feeling that they are casualties in the war for Ryo's love.  
  
After a confrontation with Anubis about Seiji's whereabouts, Ryo recklessly joins Seiji and Shin, not knowing if he'll pass through the portal safely or be killed.  
  
Touma and Shuu are left to speculate who might have planted the sword...  
  
And without further delay, I give you chapter eight...  
  
_.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
Summary: When unrequited love shifts jealousy into blind rage, Seiji finds himself displaced.  
  
Ryo/Seiji Shounen ai Drama R  
  
Warning: This story contains shounen ai, which implies male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains violence and implied non-con sex. Consider yourself forewarned.  
  
Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. I am but a lowly slug.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
To Have and Have Not  
by Libellule  
  
Chapter Eight: All coming together  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
She knew that _something _had to be done. Nasuti sat fretfully in her Grandfather's chair, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. She twisted her hair around her fingers, a nervous habit carried through from childhood.  
  
The longer she waited, the more danger Nasuti was in. Touma would figure it out if she kept denying information about the sword, especially since her Grandfather's research most likely would have covered such things as an ancient sword. The fact that his research about the yoroi actually had unearthed a number of other ancient artifacts, and had in actuality directly informed her of the blood sword's existence, did not bode well for her.  
  
It was only a matter of time before Touma discovered her Grandfather's association to the sword, and ultimately, her own evolvement. She hadn't exactly been thinking straight when she pulled strings to get that sword, let alone thought to cover her tracks.  
  
If Touma found out, he would surely tell Ryo, and that would certainly make Nasuti out to be some kind of monster. Not that Ryo wouldn't understand eventually. But right now he was very sick, poisoned by Seiji, and would not be able to appreciate the great lengths through which she had gone to save him.  
  
She knew that no number of explanations would make they boys understand what had driven her to such extremes. She needed Ryo like she needed air. They surely would not deny her the very breath that she needed to live?  
  
The problem of Touma remained. He was smart, almost a match for her own intelligence. She had to stop him somehow without arousing suspicion.  
  
_Kill him_, she thought for a fleeting instant. Something inside of her recoiled and she quickly dismissed the idea. She only had to stop him from sticking his nose where it wasn't wanted.  
  
_In fact,_ she thought suddenly,_ if I give him what he is looking for, then he would stop looking_... and Nasuti's secret would be safe.  
  
Unlocking the metal filing cabinets in her Grandfather's study, she fingered through the files. Nasuti's records were immaculate, everything neat and labeled. She pulled a file folder out and skimmed through its contents.  
  
_Wouldn't want to make it too easy, _she thought as she removed any information that would reveal her current involvement, leaving just the bare notes.  
  
When she was satisfied that all incriminating evidence was hidden away in the locked cabinet, she hurried from the room calling, Touma, Look what I found!  
  
Touma leaned back in his chair, massaging his forehead. He'd been going around in circles for hours trying to figure this quandary out. There were too many pieces missing.  
  
The only thing that he knew for certain was that everything tied back to the sword, and who brought it to the house. It was only his gut instinct telling him that Arago had nothing to do with it, and that Anubis was above these games. Touma was beginning to suspect that someone who lived in the house had planted the sword-- or perhaps Seiji himself brought he sword into the house, not knowing exactly what he possessed.  
  
The door opened, a bright path of light cutting across his face as Shuu's silhouetted from stood in the doorway.  
  
We have a problem, Shuu said, glancing across the desk at Touma's weary face. Ryo's gone.  
  
Touma retorted, feeling his anger rise. God _damn_ it, Ryo, he cursed, just couldn't wait!  
  
Shuu interrupted his rant. What do we do? he asked. He came around the side of the desk, leaning down to Touma's eye level. I say we go after them.  
  
he said resolutely, shaking his head. They could be trapped where the are, unable to get home, or they could be dead.  
  
Well we can't sit on our asses forever! Shuu retorted, throwing his hand up exasperated.  
  
I have to find out where that sword came from first, Touma insisted. That's the source of all of this.  
  
Look-- I'm sick of waiting, Shuu said. I'll take my chances with the portal.  
  
Touma shouted after him. That's not fair.  
  
I'm done-- tomorrow I'm finding out what happens when you touch that sword-- with or without you.  
  
Touma sighed loudly. _What a mess,_ he thought for a moment before he heard Nasuti calling his name.  
  
She came bounding into the room, obviously very excited.  
  
Touma said evenly. You'd better sit down.  
  
Her cheery demeanor lessened slightly as she stopped before the desk. she asked with a forced smile.  
  
There was no way to tell her gently so he said, Ryo's gone.  
  
Her face darkened and her eyes slanted.   
  
Both Touma and Shuu were taken aback. Nasuti never swore. Not once in all the time they had known her had she ever been so blunt with her language. Touma studied her carefully. She hadn't seemed quite herself since the moment Ryo had taken up with Seiji.  
  
Nasuti seemed to realize what she'd said, and her face contorted with the onset of tears. I'm sorry, she murmured. I just-- i didn't expect that, she sobbed. Especially now that I've found what we're looking for.  
  
You did? Touma asked, surprised, sitting up straight in his chair. She tossed the file on the desk. It was in my Grandfather's study all along.  
  
We searched through everything-- Touma pressed.  
  
Except the locked filing cabinet, she retorted, then smiled sweetly.  
  
Well, what does it say? Shuu asked, twisting to look at the papers over Touma's shoulder.  
  
Well, just that it's dangerous and people have disappeared before, Nasuti said casually.  
  
Oh, big help, that, Shuu scowled, throwing his hand up. We know that already.  
  
Nasuti folded her arms, clearly not amused by his lack of impress. It's called the _irae_, means the wrath of the gods. There's a piece of the sword missing-- there are grooves on the back of the blade--.  
  
Yeah, yeah, but how do we get them back-- Shuu interrupted.  
  
Hell if I know, Nasuti spat back. She paused to compose herself again. I'm sure you guys will find a way, she said sweetly. Even if you have to go there yourselves and get him back.  
  
That's what I said, Shuu replied. Touma thinks we might not be able to come back.  
  
That's nonsense, Nasuti said quickly. The sword had to get here somehow, most likely through another portal, which I'm sure you will find once you are there.  
  
Touma was staring at Nasuti, engrossed in thought. His thoughts were racing and in a direction he didn't like.  
  
Why wouldn't they have found it by now? Touma said finally. If there is a portal.  
  
Well, maybe it takes something as powerful as Kikoutei, Nasuti said.  
  
Oh, man, I'm going to get ready, Shuu said. Need to eat before we go through that portal-- want anything, Touma?  
  
He shook his head. No, I'm going to sort through these papers.  
  
I'll make you a sandwich, Shuu, Nasuti offered, suddenly quite chipper. And I'll make you one anyway, Touma. You'll need your strength to bring him back.  
  
Touma watched them leave. That was twice now that Nasuti had referred to bringing back. Obviously she meant Ryo. There could be no doubt as to who occupied her thoughts.  
  
Nasuti's behavior was grating on him. Touma picked up the folder, and leafed through the pages, curious to see what her Grandfather had written.  
  
Most of the notes looked like they were typed on an old typewriter, but on closer inspection, Touma realized they had been printed using a font that imitated typewriter letters.  
  
_Why?_ he thought. He doubted that Nasuti's Grandfather had been interested in typefaces. He looked more carefully at the document, finding little handwritten notations on the back of a few sheets.  
  
Something triggered in his brain-- Touma quickly rummaged through the desk drawers finally retrieving the note that had been left at the scene of the crim. The handwriting was different, but Touma knew they were written by the same hand, the letters had the same slope, and the i's forgotten dots.  
  
These notes were supposed to be from Nasuti's grandfather, but if he'd died nearly six years ago, how could he have written that note to Seiji?  
  
Touma sat very still. He didn't want to think it, but it was too late, he'd already figured it out.  
  
_Nasuti_. She'd been acting strangely lately. After her tirade about Seiji being no better than a whore and Ryo enjoying a position of sexual domination, things had been clearly different. She had become bitter and scathing, no longer the sweet young woman who had generously opened her home to them. She was a different person now, and there was no denying her sinister intentions to hurt Seiji.  
  
His options were limited. Shuu might do something rash with the information and if he confronted Nasuti about it, who knows how she'll react.  
  
She had obviously gone insane, but Touma had no way of knowing to what degree.  
  
_If she's capable of hurting Seiji, she could turn on any of us_, he thought. _Better not give her reason._  
  
Of course this was all wild speculation. He still had no concrete evidence to support his theory. There had to be another explanation, Touma just couldn't find it.  
  
_I have to keep this to myself, _he thought. _ I'll need her help to get them back._  
  
After examining everything in the folder for content, Touma called for Shuu and said, It's our turn to go.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
_  
_.o.  
  
It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun setting in a stunning spectrum of fiery colors. The warm breeze caressed Seiji's skin as he walked down the beach. Iliki danced in front of him, stooping to collect various shells and tide-worn stones.  
  
Mele was to his left and Shin to his right as they walked together along the shoreline.  
  
So, let me get this straight, Shin began. _Peheo ohe nana?_  
  
Mele laughed, throwing her head back and letting out a delighted cackle.  
  
What did I say? Shin asked Seiji with a frown.  
  
Smiling he said, You asked her, how are the microscopes?  
  
That's not what I meant to say, Shin sighed.  
  
Try again, Seiji encouraged. You really are getting much better.  
  
Turning to Mele, Shin asked, _Peheo oe?_  
  
Mele smiled brightly and clapped triumphantly.   
  
I asked her how she was, right? Shin whispered to Seiji.  
  
He nodded and added, She said she was just fine.  
  
Communication had become somewhat of problem between Shin and the indigenous people. In the beginning he had to ask Seiji to translate, who had the benefit of understanding the language by skimming people's thoughts.  
  
Seiji had suggested that he start to pick up phrases and keywords. Their daily walks on the beach had become a ritual language lesson. Mele sometimes joined them to test Shin's progress, and was oftentimes subjected to the most ridiculous statements she'd ever heard.  
  
Shin was improving, the language not entirely different from Japanese, there were a few words here and there that he could recognize immediately. Now he was able to understand almost everything anyone said to him, but frequently had trouble saying what he meant.  
  
Before you know it, you and Mele will be able to--. Seiji stopped short, feeling something scrape inside his mind.  
  
Shin asked, steadying him with a hand at his shoulder. Are you all right?  
  
A shock struck down through his soul and he looked up bewildered. he whispered.  
  
Mele asked, glancing between Seiji and Shin.  
  
He's here, Seiji whispered, looking to Shin who gently nodded in confirmation. My God, he's here...  
  
Without further explanation Seiji surged ahead, a green blur of light, pausing for only a moment to allow Kourin to lead him towards Rekka.  
  
His heart was pounding in his ears as Kourin guided him. He wasn't thinking about the last time they spoke, and the bad blood between them, or how he most likely recklessly charged ahead, having no regard for his own safety. Seiji's only thought was of Ryo. _Just Ryo._  
  
Precisely when he ws beginning to doubt the pangs around his heart, he spotted a figure lying on the shore, black hair, red shirt, unmistakably Ryo.  
  
Lying on his back, the tide crashed up the beach, splashing against Ryo's unmoving body, tugging him back into the sea.  
  
Seiji skidded to his knees, splashing through the tide, and pulled Ryo up into his lap shielding him from the clutches of the sea.  
  
Seiji said, cupping his wet face. Ryo, open your eyes.  
  
His brow furrowed, and he groaned, feeling the sharp pains of sword travel.  
  
Open your eyes for me, Seiji commanded.  
  
His eyes fluttered, slowly focusing on Seiji's face. He squinted and blinked as if unsure he was seeing properly.  
  
Ryo whispered, uncertainly.  
  
he nodded vigorously. Yes, I'm here. You're here with me-- we're together.  
  
Suddenly Ryo shot up. Seiji sat back quickly just barely avoiding crashing heads with Ryo.  
  
he gasped, clamping his hands on Seiji's shoulders. Thank God. Ryo crushed him into a fierce hug. Thank God, he repeated.  
  
Then just as suddenly Ryo broke into a rush of words, Oh, Seiji-- I'm so sorry-- I didn't mean it-- everything that I said-- please forgive me-- I really didn't--.  
  
Seiji said sharply, immediately silencing the Fire warrior, his blue eyes filled with worry.  
  
Seiji smiled, pulling Ryo close once again. Shut up and kiss me.  
  
_  
To be continued....  
  
_.o.  
  
.o.  
_  
_.o.  
  
.o.  
_  
_.o.  
  
.o.  
_  
_Author's Notes:  
  
Well, there really isn't anything I can say other than, I'm sorry it took so long. Hopefully now I won't wait MONTHS between chapters, that things will come along smoothly.  
  
I really hope somebody out there is reading this.  
  
As always, feedback is appreciated (oh please let me know how I'm doing!!). Want to discuss? e-mail me please or visit my webjournal!  
  
Since fanfiction dot net removes a lot of characters, I have to spell it out for you all.  
  
Li underscore bell underscore ule at yahoo dot com  
  
and  
  
Libelluledate dot bravejournal dot com  
  
They're both in my ff . net profile, see above.  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
--Li


End file.
